In to the fire
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Las mane6 van de acampada, Donde Zecora, les muestra diferentes lineas del tiempo donde cada una es protagonista.
1. Chapter 1

In to the fire

Chapter 1

The Flame

La cuesta estaba bastante empinada, y al parecer Celestia estaba de excelente humor, pues el sol que ese día había levantado, brillaba esplendorosamente, bañando con sus cálidos rayos a toda Equestria, el paisaje que se podía admirar mientras se subía por aquella colina estaba salpicado de árboles, coníferas y un sin fin de flores silvestres, así como de un montón de piedras llenas de musgo, todo aderezado por el canto de las aves, quienes volaban ligeras dejándose arrastrar por la suave brisa que soplaba en aquella tarde de verano.

En conclusión un día perfecto para salir a una caminata por el bosque, y terminar acampando en la cima de una de las colinas que rodeaban Ponyville, y eso precisamente era lo que estaban haciendo las Mane 6, habían planeado la salida días antes y ahora mientras las seis yeguas caminaban a paso ligero, bueno Rainbow volaba, comentaban lo buena idea que había sido.

-El día esta hermoso, el sol brilla, y las aves cantan definitivamente escogimos el lugar y momento ideal para esta acampada-Rarity como siempre se expresaba de manera exagerada y elegante, para explicar su sentir.

-Y tú que decías que no querías ensuciarte en un lugar afreste-se rio Rainbow.

-Agreste querida, agreste, y no es que no quisiera venir, solo que no todos los lugares son propios de una dama como yo.-y para da énfasis, se acomodó su elegante y bonito sombrero de paja que le cubría del sol.

-Lo importante es que todas nos divirtamos y ágamos muchos recuerdos, eso fortalecerá nuestra amistad, además si tenemos suerte aprenderemos algo nuevo y podremos escribir algo en el diario.

Twiligth, ya se estaba imaginando la nueva entrada en su diario de la amistad, pues desde que se volvió una princesa, y ya no tenía que enviar reportes a Celestia, enfoco toda su energía en las misiones del mapa, y en llenar de teorías y lecciones de amistad el diario de las seis.

-Pues a mí me parece que a todas les hacía falta un poco de actividad a aire libre dulzuras, Twi todo el día encerrada leyendo, Pinki en la panadería y Fluttershy, en ese árbol todo el día, no puede ser bueno, tu también Rarity deberías hacer más ejercicio al aire libre.-Apple Jack, sonrió a todas mientras hacía gala de su elemento la honestidad.

-Y yo que yo no debería pasar más tiempo fuera?-la Pegaso celeste, pregunto curiosa.

-No, Rainbow, yo creo que tu deberías pasar más tiempo dentro.

Las cinco ponis rieron, Rainbow, solo giro los ojos molesta.

-Jajaja, en eso tienes razón Apple Jack, pero que es eso de que debo hacer más ejercicio? Acaso me estás diciendo gorda?-Rarity ofendida se miró su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo, que en realidad era bastante sexy, y el mejor de todas, solo AJ, la superaba en sus anchas y bien redondeadas grupas.

-Tu gorda? Jamás, eres perfecta tal como estas, la yegua más hermosa de todo Equestria, y la más elegante-Spike por fin las había alcanzado, pues con la charla los seis ponis se habían retrasado un poco-además un unicornio tan delicado no debe hacer trabajos pesados.

Spike estaba jadeando, ya que los dragones no sudan a causa del sol y de la larguísima caminata colina arriba, eso sin contar que llevaba en la espalda una docena de maletas cofres y baúles, que Rarity había llevado para la ocasión.

-Gracias Spikey-Wikey, tu siempre tan caballeroso, y gracias por cargar mis cosas, pero una dama no pude salir a la aventura sin estar preparada, ya saben debo estar perfectamente presentable para cada ocasión.

-Yo creo que exageras, si vas a una acampada es para estar en contacto con la naturaleza, aunque si ese fuera el caso tal vez deberíamos ir sin ninguna cosa, ya saben como en plan supervivencia, o algo así, solo armadas con un cuchillo, internarnos en el bosque y vivir de la tierra, aunque eso suena a que deberíamos comer tierra, a mí no me gusta la tierra aunque parece chocolate cuando esta mojada, pero el chocolate mojado no sabe bien, a menos que sea con leche, pero eso ya es más leche con chocolate que chocolate con leche, aunque el chocolate esta echo con leche así que siempre que comes chocolate estas comiendo chocolate con leche, y bueno yo traje chocolate así que todo está bien.

Las demás solo asintieron al incesante parloteo de su rosada amiga, pues ya estaban acostumbradas a sus incoherentes charlas.

-Pero estas seguro de que puedes cargar con todas esas maletas Spike, creo que yo debería cargar la mía al menos-una tímida Fluttershy, lo miraba avergonzada.

-Claro que no Shy, mi honor de dragón no me permitiría dejar que ustedes suban estas pesadas mochilas cuando puedo hacerlo yo.

-Dulzura eso está bien, pero no tenías que cargar todas nuestras mochilas, sabes no todas somos como Rarity y Fluttershy.

-No es ningún problema, Apple Jack, además sería una descortesía si solo ayudara a Rarity y no a ustedes. Así que no se preocupen-Spike trataba de hablar y equilibrar la pila de equipaje.

-Ya oyeron al dragón, ahora una carrera a la cima-Rainbow, que más que gustosa se dejó atender por el bebé dragón libre de su pesada mochila, estaba más que ansiosa de disfrutar del paisaje a su modo, y este era compitiendo o luciéndose, y se podía de las dos maneras al mismo tiempo, pues que mejor.

-Vamos Rainbow, sabes que volando no es justo, además se supone que este viaje es para que todas convivamos no para que tú y yo compitamos de nuevo.-AJ, trato de disuadirla.

-Y quien dijo algo de tu y yo, esto para todas, y no usare mis alas,-la Pegaso bajo a tierra-Que opinas Twi, una sana y amistosa carrera no nos uniría?

-Pues... según mis libros, la convivencia sana entre un grupo de ponis, debe estar alimentada con un poco de rivalidad para que no se vuelva aburrida ni monótona, al mismo tiempo de que realizar actividades de esta índole, puede facilitar a la comprensión y descubrimiento de las habilidades individuales de cada pony, así que si yo creo que buena idea.

-Así se habla nerd, ya escucharon en sus macas listos... fuera.

Rainbow y AJ salieron disparadas corriendo a todo galope, mientras que Twiligth y Rarity trataron de salir de la sorpresa y comenzaron a trotar más calmadamente pero con intenciones de ir acelerando, Pinki como siempre comenzó a brincar juguetonamente hacia la cima con los ojos cerrados, y Fluttershy que no había tenido tiempo de nada salió al último tratando de no tropezar con una roca lo cual así su trote muy lento y errático.

-Sí, que bien una carrera... yo... yo creo que luego las alcanzo, animo todas-Spike que apenas había recobrado el aliento, las miro partir mientras su vista subía hasta la cima de aquella montaña-fiuuu... bueno al menos ya es tarde y pronto el sol se ocultara-miro la gran esfera de fuego que ya se acercaba al horizonte.

Cuando por fin Fluttershy, llego a la sima toda cansada y desarreglada, encontró a Aj y a Rainbow discutiendo y a Rarity y Twiligth preparando el lugar que habían elegido para pasar la noche, un claro en medio de los arboles con un pequeño rio al lado que se perdía bajando la montaña.

-Yo llegue primero-Rainbow gritaba

-Claro que no yo entre al claro antes-Aj le contesto

-Pero yo toque la piedra primero

-Nunca dijimos nada acerca de ninguna roca

-Que sucedió?, aun no deciden quien gano la competencia-Fluttershy pregunto tímidamente mientras se encogía por los grito de sus amigas

-en realidad están discutiendo quien es el segundo lugar, la que gano fue Pinkie Pie.

La alicornio lila le explico contenta.

-Pinkie?

-Sipi yo gane, primer estaba yo saltando lalalala, cuando de repente me topé con un cocodrilo como Gummy pero este tenía muchos dientes así que me subí en el y por alguna razón se asustó y pues nado rio arriba con migo en su espalda yo quería que se detuviera, pues nos venía siguiendo una hidra que tal vez quería ser nuestra amiga, y después de eso solo salte aquí en la sima y ya, y después llegaron Rainbow y Apple Jack, y después llego Rarity, y después Twiligth y después legaste tú y preguntas te quien gano, y Twiligth te dijo que yo gane y tu preguntaste Pinki? Y yo te comenzó contar que venía caminando lalala cuando me encontré con un cocodrilo como Gummy...

-Sí, si ya todos escuchamos eso, ahora donde estará Spike necesito mi loción contra insectos y mi camastro para descansar después de tan larga caminata además de que el lleva el agua y todas nuestras provisiones.

Por qué no tomas agua del rio?- Pinkie zambulló su rostro en el agua y salió con las mejillas llenas.

-claro que no ahí nadan y hacen sus cosas los animales, además mi agua es importada de la montañas del Imperio de Crystal, o mira ya llego.

Y en efecto el pequeño y morado dragón había llegado por fin, se quitó de la espalda la pesada carga y se tiró en el césped a tratar de recuperarse de la travesía.

-Spike el dragón reportándose con el equipaje

-Gracias Spikey-Wikey, ya quería que llegaras, me estaba preocupando-Rarity se acercó al dragón, quien se sonrojo pues tal vez Rarity le premiara con un beso su trabajo, al menos uno en la mejilla.

-Ah en serio?, no tienes por qué preocupar...

-Aquí están, mis preciosa botellas importadas, pensé que les había pasado algo-la blanca yegua bebió largo y hondo de su agua mineralizada.

-A eso... tus botellas claro-Spike no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su corazón.

-Como sea que bueno que legaste ahora todas a armar su casa de campaña.-Twiligth comenzó a buscar su propio equipaje.

-Ammm... o Spike, sabes nunca he sido buena armando estas cosas, per un hábil y listo dragón que debo mencionar tiene dedos, seguro que armaría mi tienda en unos minutos verdad-Rarity pestañeo coqueta lo cual causo que como siempre Spike quedara idiotizado y aceptara encantado.

-Por supuesto Rarity en un momento te la armo, tu descansa, seguro que la carrera te dejo exhausta.

El dragón se levantó y rápidamente se puso a armar la tienda de dos pisos de Rarity.

Rainbow que ya estaba batallando con la suya, pero que desde el principio supo que le costaría mucho, pues desde la vez del campamento con las CMC, se dio cuenta que lo suyo no era el ensamblar piezas unas con otras, era demasiado pensar para su gusto, y ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como volar a la copa de los árboles y disfrutar de la vista del pueblo desde es montaña, vio como Spike había aceptado inmediatamente ayudar a Rarity así que...

-Oye Spike, sabes yo también soy algo torpe con estas cosas, me podrías echar una garra con esto.-Rainbow trato de imitar el pestañeo de Rarity pero en ella se veía raro.

-Que? A claro Dashie-solo termino esta y comienzo con la tuya.

-Gracias, Spike, ahora Rarity quieres jugar a algo?

-Vale pero solo las dos no se...

-Pues jueguen las seis, yo me ocupo de las tiendas-Spike que escucho a su amada Rarity se apresuró a ofrecerse.

-No se dulzura creo que ya abusamos mucho de ti-AJ no estaba acostumbrada a que hiciesen las cosas por ella así que se sentía algo incomoda.

-No es nada en serio solo diviértanse dejen todo en mis garras, además de por si iba a armar la casa de Twiligth, por algo soy su asistente número 1

Twiligth que estaba leyendo las instrucciones de armado, miro apenada a las demás.

-Bueno quería intentarlo yo primero, pero si Spike siempre se ha encargado de estas cosas.

No mu convencida la yegua anaranjada acepto y mientras las seis se ponían a jugar a en el rio, para lo cual Rarity sacando seis trajes de baño de su equipaje les hizo ponérselos, aun cuando Rainbow no comprendía por que era necesario ponerse ropa para mojarse si ya de por si estaban desnudas.

-Rainbow es diferente, cuando andamos sin ropa es casual pero la ropa se utiliza en ocasiones precisas y esta es una de ellas además te ves estupenda con ese traje deportivo, es el que usan en las acuabacias.

Spike no pudo evitar admirar a cada una de sus amigas todas preciosas con sus trajes de baño el de Rarity Twiligth y Pinkie de dos piezas, Rarity usaba un bikini purpura con detalles blancos, Twiligth uno lila claro que apenas y cubría algo de sus partes, en realidad era el más atrevido, pero como dijo Dashie era estúpido sentirse avergonzada de estar medio desnuda cuando todo el tiempo estaba desnuda, el de Pinkie era de color azul pastel lo cual resaltaba su color Rosa muchísimo, y a diferencia del de sus amigas la parte de arriba era más un top que un sostén, y el de Fluttershy de una sola pieza pero coqueto y con encajes mientras que el de Dash era uno de esos trajes para competencia, pero aun así se veía bonita, el de AJ era un top y unos shorts de mezclilla ajustados que resaltaban sus preciosas nalgas en forma de manzana irónicamente.

-Si tú lo dices...-suspiro el Pegaso mientras se elevaba en el aire y caía al agua como bola de cañón empapando a todas.

Cuando se cansaron de nadar todas salieron del rio para ver que Spike no solo ya había levantado las casa de campaña, si no que también había puesto troncos cómodos alrededor de un montón de madera, el sol ya había caído y teñía de rojo el paisaje que ya se estaba viviendo frio y oscuro.

-Ok chicas, deberían cambiarse y pronto encender el fuego para que se calienten, ya prepare la comida, ensalada de heno con lechuga y frutas frescas bañada de gramola.

Todas aplaudieron y felicitaron al Dragón, el lagarto, sonrojado no podía verlas directamente, uno por qué le avergonzaba que lo alagaran tanto, y dos, por que verlas así en traje de baño lo estaba poniendo nervioso, nervioso y otra cosita, pero trato de no dejarse llevar.

-Gracias Spike, de verdad eres mi asistente número uno.

-De nada Twi, bueno, bueno coman, que seguro tendrán hambre.

Todas comenzaron a comer, mientras el Dragón encendía el fuego, que para sorpresa de todas se mantuvo verde esmeralda aun después del primer flamazo.

-Spike que había llevado sus propias gemas, también estaba a punto de comer cuando decidió preguntar algo.

-Por cierto Twi esta mañana me dijiste que veníamos hacia acá, pero ya tenías preparada la mochila, así que creí que habías empacado todo pero creo que se te olvido algo...

-Se me óvido algo?, que fue? La brújula, el mapa, el repelente, las linternas, mi libro de supervivencia en caso de emergencias? El botiquín?...

Spike divertido decidió interrumpirla antes de que se pusiera histérica.

-No nada de eso, solo que se te olvido mi bolsa para dormir... pero no te preocupes con que alguna me preste una cobija estaré más que bien.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, pues todas habían dejado de comer para mirar a Twiligth y luego a Spike, la alicornio se rasco la nuca algo nerviosa, mientras pedía ayuda con la mirada a sus amigas quienes al sospechar que pasaba se hicieron tontas mirando para otro lado.

-Pasa algo?-Spike noto la extraña actitud de las seis.

-Bueno... Spike, la cosa es que no se me olvido tu saco de dormir...

-A no?, pues entonces donde esta? Porque no lo vi

Twiligth suspiro.

-Veras, no se me óvido, porque bueno... no pensé que tú te querías quedar a dormir, ósea... esto lo planeamos nosotras seis para ya sabes pasar tiempo juntas, y ya en la noche hacer cosas de chicas, y hablar de nuestros asuntos, ya sabes de chicas, cosas que seguramente a ti no te interesan...

Spike sintió como si se hubiese saltado un escalón, ese vacío que te da en el estómago cuando sufres de vértigo sorpresivo.

Twi miro a sus amigas pidiendo ayuda, AJ corrió al rescate.

-Si dulzura, ese era el plan, pensamos que Twiligth te lo había dicho, pero créeme no te pierdes de nada, además nuestras platicas son para mayores entiendes, no creo que sea buena idea que un pequeño como tú las escuche.

Spike que ya no se llevó a la boca el ópalo que tenía en la mano, de repente se le había ido el hambre.

-Lo siento Spike debí decírtelo, lo olvide, aunque si a las demás no le importa...

Pero Twiligth no termino de hablar pues las chicas no hicieron ademan de querer que el dragón se quedara y la verdad es que si querían pasar un tiempo solas las seis, además...

-Yo... yo no creo poder dormir, si Spike está aquí, no, por Spike pero es un dragón, y bueno yo... yo aún le temo un poco a los dragones lo siento... -la frase termino en un susurro de Fluttershy

-No te sientas mal Spikey-Wikey, ya habrá otra ocasión, pero de verdad te agradecemos todo lo que hiciste hoy por nosotras en serio solo que...

-No, no pasa nada, no tienen por qué disculparse, debe saberlo yo solo pensé que... no hay nada que lamentar, bueno ya está oscureciendo, creo que mejor me voy lleno si quiero estar en el pueblo antes de que oscurezca.

Spike se había levantado y miraba hacia el bosque evitando todo contacto visual con cualquiera.

-Spike...-Twiligth quería decir algo pero el dragón solo se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

-Espero que se diviertan, y bueno... el fuego mantendrá alejados a los animales peligrosos, ya saben fuego de dragón es algo mágico, bueno nos vemos mañana, y ahora que recuerdo tengo cosas que hacer, esos libros nuevos no se acomodaran solos en el castillo verdad, bueno me marcho.

Y el Dragón echo a correr, mientras lágrimas caían detrás de él como diamantes.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, que tonto se debió de ver, esperando que ellas quisieran acampar con él, ya tendría que haber aprendido la lección, desde que ellas se habían vuelto las guardianas de la armonía, se habían vuelto cada vez más fuertes y especiales, habían salvado Equestria cinco veces por Celestia, y las cinco veces sin él, primero con Nightmare Moon, después Discord en el laberinto, y el ultimo Tirek, podían hacerlo todo, vencerlo todo, solo con el poder de la amistad, la amistad que compartían las seis, seis no siete nunca siete, no importaba cuanto lo intentar, Spike jamás sería importante, o especial, él no tenía ningún elemento de la armonía, él no era grande ni fuerte, era solo un tonto y torpe bebé dragón, y así es como las demás lo veían, aun cuando el ya había cumplido los catorce años para ellas que ya estaban es sus veintes, jamás seria otra cosa que un ayudante, un niño que quería pertenecer a un grupo en el cual jamás encajaría, debía dejar de tratar de juntarse con ellas solo las incomodaba.

Para Twiligth, solo sería su asistente, el número uno si pero solo un asistente al final de cuentas.

Para Apple Jack no era otra cosa que un torpe niñito, lo descubrió cuando él se puso a su servicio y ella harta de sus errores lo había puesto a contar el pasto, aun recordaba haber contado las un millón setecientas mil trescientas cuatro briznas de césped, después claro se dio cuenta que solo lo hizo para mantenerlo lejos y ocupado.

Para Rainbow, bueno para Dash él no era nadie, solo un personaje secundario en la gran historia de la Pegaso más veloz del mundo, pero era obvio que esperaba si no tenía ni alas con las cual volar.

Luego estaba Fluttershy, la Pegaso con más afinidad con los animales, ella podía hacerse amiga de una manicura, pero aun así le temía a los dragones, y por ende a él, aun cuando el trataba de ser caballeroso y servicial amable y cálido, Fluttershy podía ser amiga del señor del Caos que las había atormentado en una época, pero no de él, no de Spike.

Pinkie Pie, que se podía decir de ella, una pony que le hace una fiesta de bienvenida a cualquier pony nuevo en el pueblo, pero que en el cumpleaños de Spike... bueno al menos la señora cake le había regalado un cup cake. Las fiestas eran para ponis no para dragones, las acampadas al parecer también solo eran para ponis.

Y Rarity, pensar en Rarity casi le provoca risa al Dragón que corría a toda velocidad por el bosque tratando de así desahogar esa opresión en el pecho que lo estaba torturando, Rarity, Jajaja, de verdad hay que ser idiota para pensar que algún día ella lo miraría como algo más que un criado, un niño enamorado al cual pedir cualquier cosa, tal vez ni eso tal vez solo lo veían como la mascota de Twiligth, y quien se enamoraría de una mascota?, nadie, así que por que seguí haciéndolo? Por qué seguía esforzándose en conquistarla, cuando una y otra y otra vez lo había rechazado, no solo eso, si no que inclusive le hablaba de sus ligues a él, como si no supiera que la amaba como si no le importara que le doliera... estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Spike, es que era sencillo, las Mane seis no se preocupaban de sus sentimientos , porque los sentimientos son para ponis, no para dragones, la magia de la amistad es para ponis pegados y unicornios no para lagartijas que escupen fuego.

La vista de Spike se reducía a casi cero con las lágrimas brotándole de los parpados, tanto así que gracias a eso y a la velocidad que llevaba sumado a la pendiente que estaba bajando, hicieron que tropezara y cayera de frente, si su piel no fuera más fuerte que el acero, se hubiese lastimado, pero aun sin un solo rasguño, el pequeño no se levantó, no tenía fuerzas, así que solo quedo ahí tirado y llorando mientras el sol por fin se escondía en el horizonte.

-Creen que este bien?-Apple Jack pregunto un poco avergonzada, el dragón ya había desaparecido en lo profundo del bosque.

Todas se miraron algo apenadas, ya se estaban arrepintiendo de haber corrido al dragón.

-pero ya lo oyeron él dijo que estaba bien, además ya habíamos planeado esto como una noche de chicas no?-Rainbow lo explicaba, tratando de hacer sentir bien a todas.

-Si supongo ya después se lo compensaremos no?-Twiligth trataba de lavarse la culpa-obviamente

-Spike, no es tan tonto para molestarse por algo como esto verdad?-Rarity también se veía bastante preocupada.

-Yo, yo no quería que se sintiera mal, solo que... no debí decir lo de mi fobia... lo siento-La Pegaso amarilla estaba a punto de llorar de arrepentimiento.

-Bueno arriba el ánimo, ya veremos a Spike mañana y le compensaremos esto, por ahora hay que divertirnos, además no es como si esto fuera algo tan malo, ósea ni que hubiésemos cambiado el destino del mundo solo por esto verdad?

En ese momento el crujido de una rama las alerto, asustadas todas miraron hacia donde venía el ruido, una sombra se acercaba.

-Te sorprendería notar, cuan equivocada puedes estar.

-ZECORA?-las seis gritaron a unísono.

-unas plantas vine a buscar,

Una llama verde me hubo de guiar,

Después de ver al dragón huido,

Una profecía he tenido.

-Profecía?-Twiligth se intereso

-Tu amiga Pinki ha dicho que el destino del mundo no puede cambiar por un error, pero si supieran lo que han provocado las seis tendrían terror.

-De que hablas?-Rarity miro algo molesta a la cebra.

-El destino es como un rio,

Ver sus cambios en don mío.

Hay muchos destinos,

Diferentes para cada una,

Seis hermosos caminos,

Iluminados con la luz de la luna.

La Mane seis se quedaron de piedra, no todas comprendían el modo de hablar de Zecora, pero las que lo hicieron quedaron sorprendidas por sus palabras, y explicaron a las de mas, al menos Twi lo hizo.

-estas diciendo que cada una tenemos un destino diferente, o que cada destino es diferente pero solo podemos elegir uno.

-eres lista Twiligth Sparkle,

Solo un camino es maleable.

Cada una pudo haber tenido una hermosa hora,

La que el eligiera seria la ganadora.

Pero ahora que lo han lastimado,

La línea del tiempo ha flagelado.

-Hablas de Spike?-AJ pregunto toda confundida-me estás diciendo que lo que hicimos afecto al futuro de tal manera que algo horrible va a pasar?

-Había seis caminos,

Todos con finales benignos.

Pero si el dragón se siente herido,

El futuro también estará perdido.

Las chicas se miraron, esta vez sí que estaban arrepentidas, al parecer Spike era un poco más importante de lo que creían.

Zecora se había acercado al fuego y ahora sentada como todas las demás miraba las llamas esmeraldas danzar en la oscuridad.

-Puedo mostrarles lo que pudo ser, y lo que han provocado,

Al final le enseñare al moustro que podrían haber creado.

Si después de ver esto alguna ha cambiado,

Tal vez el final oscuro pueda ser evitado

Todas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose atentamente incluso Pinkie pie estaba calmada y seria.

-Por favor Zecora enséñanos esos destinos que pudieron ser, y el que hemos provocado, haremos lo que sea para salvar Equestria.

Todas asintieron.

-No es Equestria lo que importa,

Es su propia vida la que se corta.

Aunque el mundo también está en peligro,

Es más importante que sepan lo que han perdido.

Cada una pudo ser,

Ahora lo van a saber.

Y diciendo esto la hechicera tomo unos polvos de sus alforjas, después miro a su alrededor, y sin previo aviso arranco un mechón multicolor de la melena de Rainbow Dash.

-Ahuché, eso duele-la Pegaso se sobo el lugar.

-la esencia de la dama.

El fuego del varón

Muéstrame como la ama

En otra vida el dragón.

Y arrojando el polvo y el mechón al fuego este se volvió del color del arcoíris y de entre sus llamas surgieron imágenes, imágenes que podían ver no en el fuego si no en sus mentes, así se quedaron mirando la flama.

The Flame

The Black Keys


	2. To The Sky

In to the fire

Chapter 2

To the sky

 **Las Mane 6 miraban la llama que ahora presentaba todos los colores del arcoíris, al principio solo se veían los colores de espectro danzando y peleando unos con otros para definir el color de la fogata, pero si se ponía atención, y las seis ponis sí que estaban poniendo atención, podías distinguir imágenes, imágenes que a cada momento se definían mas, pero no en sus ojos si no que en su mente, como si estuviesen viendo un sueño despiertas...**

...El sol apenas estaba alzándose en Ponyville, serían las diez de la mañana tal vez, los ponis estaban cada uno ya desempeñando sus actividades y demostrando porque habían obtenido sus Cutie Marks, cada uno haciendo gala de sus diferentes talentos, algunos cocinando pan otros vendiendo los vegetales que ellos mismos habían cosechado.

Todos estaban orgullos de tener una Cutie Marks, y hacerla valer, bueno casi todos, pues una yegua caminaba muy lenta y tranquilamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, como si su espíritu se hubiese sincronizado con una lenta y leve briza de otoño, definitivamente aquella poni se sentía en paz con el mundo, y el mundo al parecer le sonreía.

La yegua iba tan tranquila que varias veces se detuvo, la primera ocasión a oler las flores que una poni vendía, y escogiendo un girasol se lo poso en su melena justo al lado de su oreja lo que le daba un toque realmente femenino e inocente a su ya de por si hermosa y exuberante melena, que llevaba larga y suelta, la melena le colgaba hasta casi rozar el piso cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, y la crin que también estaba larga se curvaba en delicados rizos en las puntas.

Después se detuvo a platicar con un poni que estaba barriendo la entrada de su panadería.

-Buenos días, Migaja de pan- y la yegua se detuvo a oler el aire- veo que ya ha salido la primera tanda de pan, huele delicioso.

-Buenos días Señora Drako, si ya está listo el pan, quiere un poco?

-Gracias pero justo ahora voy de camino a una reunión con una amiga así que no, pero cuando pase de regreso me encantaría llevar algunos, ya sabes para el almuerzo, pero la verdad es que será una lástima no comer uno de tus bollos recién salidos del horno.

-Oh no se preocupe señora, cuando usted vuelva pasar sacare una tanda más.

-No, no es necesario en serio...-se ruborizo la poni.

-Claro que es necesario, para una dama tan bella como usted cualquier cosa, además el señor Drako no me perdonaría si trato mal a su señora, y bueno ya sabe lo que dicen, "nunca golpes a un dragón dormido"

-Pues muchas gracias, en serio, y por cierto que tal van los preparativos para la competencia de repostería, la feria ya está cerca.

El poni suspiro y miro al suelo, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Pues he estado practicando, Celestia sabe que si, pero cada año es lo mismo los señores Cake siempre ganan y después ellos representan Ponyville, pero es lógico con el elemento de la risa de su lado.

-Venga Bread, arriba ese ánimo, la peor batalla es la que no se hace, así que esfuérzate, nunca se sabe, además mi pan favorito siempre será el tuyo, los postres de Sugar Cube Corner siempre me han empalagado demasiado, así que adelante y da lo mejor, además ganar no es lo importante, es intentarlo.

El poni panadero, la miro con una sonrisa sincera, el ánimo de nuevo arriba, y la esperanza ardiendo en su pecho.

-Gracias, en serio necesitaba eso.

-De nada, y recuerda No importa la meta, si no disfrutar el camino.

Y despidiéndose ambos, la yegua siguió su camino, con ese andar tranquilo y calmo mirando el bullicio, disfrutando de esa mañana tan perfecta.

Por fin llego a su destino, un hermoso café, llamado "La violeta Mágica", miro dentro del negocio, y por fin la encontró en una mesa al fondo.

Camino mientras saludaba a algunos conocidos.

-Por dios cuanto has tardado- la Pegaso que la esperaba impaciente, la miraba un poco molesta.

-Pero he llegado a tiempo-dijo mirando el reloj del café, que marcaba las 10:31

-Un minuto tarde, ósea sesenta segundos tarde, eso es muchísimo tiempo.

-Bueno tal vez en una carrera incluso un segundo es mucho tiempo, pero me gusta tomármelo con calma, más cuando hay una mañana tan bonita.

La Pegaso amarilla y naranja, la miro con una combinación de preocupación, asombro y... asco?

-Si he visto como paseabas en la calle, un caracol hubiese llegado antes que tú.

-Vamos Spitfire, tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

Las dos tomaron asiento, y cuando Spitfire empezaba a hablar un unicornio llegó, llevaba un delantal blanco y una libreta para apuntar el pedido.

-Buenos días, y bienvenidos a La violeta Mágica, mi nombre es Justice Rush y es un placer atenderlas, que les sirvo?

El unicornio blanco con crin negra y una Cutie Mark de una varita mágica les sonreía contento, se notaba joven, tal vez unos diecisiete años.

-Un café negro y una dona para mí, es todo gracias- Spitfire lo apresuro.

-Déjame ver...-la otra yegua se puso a leer el menú muy minuciosamente- wow tienes churros, dime son como los que preparan en Manexico?

-Claro que son como los de Manexico, mi madre es de ahí, así que son receta original de ese país.

-pues quiero una orden y un chocolate caliente por favor.

-Por supuesto en un momento regreso con sus órdenes.

El poni se giró y grito a otra unicornio que también era blanca y con cabello negro y ensortijado, su Cutie Mark una varita mágica pero esta estaba rota.

-Alexandria una orden de churros y una dona, yo preparo las bebidas.

-Creo que son hermanos, los dos tienen rasgos latinos ahora que veo...

-A quién le importa si esos dos son hermanos, primos o amantes, y tampoco me importan los churros, lo que me importa es esto- Spitfire saco una carta de sus alforjas y la estampó contra la mesa haciendo que el azucarero temblase.-Rainbow Dash, cuando escuche que algo no andaba bien contigo no me lo creí, pero cuando leí esta carta, supe definitivamente que algo estaba mal, y no me equivoque.

Rainbow Dash miraba imperturbable a su amiga y antigua ídolo.

-Y que se supone que está mal conmigo-Rainbow la miraba divertida, y Spitfire pudo notar lo hermosamente femenina que se veía aquella yegua, su pelaje cian, y su larguísimo cabello multicolor que se rizaba en la puntas la hacían parecer toda una dama, y ese girasol que se sostenía en su oreja maximizaba esa aura de hermosa sensualidad.

-¡Todo! Todo está mal contigo, que es esa melena? Desde cuando usas flores en el cabello? Por qué venias caminando en lugar de volar? Acaso se te ha olvidado que tienes alas?-Spitfire se tranquilizó, o al menos lo trato, pues conforme le reprochaba a Rainbow había estado subiendo el volumen de su voz y varios ponis la miraban asustados.-Pero eso no es lo malo, eso no es lo peor, puedo entender que... yo que sé, te haya dado la locura por creerte una princesa, todas tuvimos esa etapa hasta yo, tal vez a ti te pego tarde, o tal vez es ese ligue tuyo, sé que estas encaprichada con él, puedo aceptar que quieras verte linda para él... pero lo que no puedo aceptar es esto- Spitfire volvió a tocar la carta.

Rainbow que había estado con una sonrisa amable y cortes e incluso sincera y divertida, pues le alegraba saber de Spitfire después de medo año, pero ahora esa sonrisa había desaparecido y de sus magentas y alegres ojos ahora solo quedaba un recuerdo pues una fiera mirada había tomado su lugar, una mirada al más puro estilo de la Pegaso más valiente y rápida de Equestria.

-Spitfire, puedo aceptar que te burles de mi apariencia, sé que fue una sorpresa verme así, pero te lo voy a decir una vez, una sola vez, jamás vuelvas a decir que él es un ligue o un capricho, que te quede claro, él y yo estamos casados tal vez muchos no acepten nuestra unión, yo te considero una amiga, y me encantaría que aceptaras mi matrimonio, pero si no es así, tampoco te obligare, pero como te dije es la última vez que lo llamas un ligue, soy su esposa, y lo seré hasta el día en que muera.

Las dos pegasos, ambas con un alma de guerreras, se miraron fieramente, y tal vez todo hubiese acabado mal de no ser por...

-Disculpen señoritas-las dos voltearon a ver al joven potro que sostenía mágicamente una charola con sus órdenes listas.-Perdonen pero aquí esta lo que pidieron.

El unicornio dejo los platos y las tazas y se fue intimidado por la fuerte energía que emanaban las dos, solo para que al llegar a la barra su hermana se burlara de él.

Spitfire suspiro.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso, sé que tú y él están casados... solo que es tan raro sabes, no por él que bueno también, es que jamás creí que tú, la increíble y fantástica Rainbow terminaría casándose, eres un espíritu libre, bueno lo eras.

Rainbow que ya estaba endulzando su chocolate y probando los churros, también se calmó.

-Spitfire, aun soy libre, unirte a alguien no es encadenarte, volar junto a alguien no te vuelve débil te hace más fuerte. Hay un límite de donde puedes llegar solo, pero cuando estas a lado de alguien a quien amas y ese alguien, te ama a ti, no existe barrera capaz de detenerte, de detenerlos.

Las dos yeguas se miraron un rato.

-Quien pensaría que la atlética Rainbow Dash, se volvería una poeta, eso es de nerds sabes?

-Lo sé, juntarme con Twilight me a echo mal.

Ambas rieron lo cual rompió la tensión.

-Vale entiendo eso, es difícil pero lo entiendo-Spitfire suspiro de nuevo.-Pero puedes explicarme en el nombre de Celestia por que no quieres unirte a los Wonderbolts?

 **-Qué?! -Rainbow salto del tronco en el que estaba sentada y grito histérica la pregunta que desde hacía varios minutos estaba en la garganta de todas la ponis.**

 **Las Mane seis salieron del trance en el que estaban, las seis yeguas miraban el fuego que seguía siendo multicolor pero las imágenes habían desaparecido.**

 **-Qué es esto? Qué demonios acabo de ver, es el futuro? -Rainbow estaba gritando desesperada-no puede ser el futuro esa no puedo ser yo esto es una ilusión un truco, o algo así, tú me estas engañando-señalo a la cebra.**

 **-lo que te muestro es lo que pudo ser o lo que puede pasar**

 **Eso es algo que solo tú puedes formar un camino sin trazar.**

 **Pero si tanto te horroriza no hagas nada**

 **Solo sigue volando él podrá encontrar a otra hada.**

 **Rainbow no comprendía nada, se cubrió los ojos y se encogió si ese era su futuro era el peor de todos, ella casada, ella negando a los Wonderbolts? Debía ser una broma, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, y cambiarlo por un potro, eso jamás.**

 **-Zecora déjame ver si entiendo este es una de la líneas del tiempo de las que hablabas, ósea una donde la protagonista es Rainbow, ósea que hay una diferente para cada una, si pasa la de Rainbow, no pasara la mía y así sucesivamente, me equivoco? Pero eso me hace preguntar si esta línea es de Rainbow las demás estamos bien?**

 **-Tus preguntas son certeras**

 **Tus suposiciones son verdaderas.**

 **Cada línea es la historia diferente,**

 **El amor y la felicidad permanente.**

 **Las demás también son felices pero no del mismo modo**

 **La alegría depende de uno mismo, pero solo una lo obtendrá todo.**

 **Los ponis meditaron sus palabras.**

 **-Lo que tratas de decir querida, es que esto que vemos es la felicidad absoluta de Rainbow, aun así nosotras somos felices en este futuro, pero solo ella tiene amor verdadero?**

 **-Has acertado poni modista**

 **Para encontrar su amor eterno les doy esta pista.**

 **Las seis se sumieron silencio, meditando.**

 **-Creo que Rainbow tiene razón esto es una trampa, debe serlo, Dash nunca sería como es en estas llamas raras, ósea se parece más a Fluttershy que a Rainbow, o tal vez es Fluttershy y se tiño el pelaje, es eso verdad Zecora? Verdad? Verdad?- Pinkie le preguntaba desconfiada.**

 **-Es cierto, no te ofendas Rainbow, pero la yegua de esta fogata, es femenina, tranquila y muy calmada, nada en ella es Rainbow, como dije sin ofenderte dulzura.-Apple Jack miro a su amiga.**

 **-No me ofendo, porque es la verdad, Zecora no sé si es una broma o te salió mal el hechizo pero esa no puedo ser yo, simple y sencillamente no puedo ser yo. De donde sacas que lo importante no es ganar, disfrutar del camino y no de la meta, esa no soy yo esas son palabras de una perdedora.**

 **Zecora sonrió enigmática y confiada.**

 **-Yo solo les muestro lo que las llamas tienen**

 **Pero si no quieren ver nadie las detiene.**

 **Las seis se miraron.**

 **-También... también dijiste que si no cambiábamos lo que habíamos echo, algo malo le sucedería a Equestria, verdad?-La pregunta venia de Fluttershy, que ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable.**

 **-La preocupación que muestran por Equestria es admirable**

 **Pero la poca atención hacia su amigo no es loable.**

 **Todas se miraron avergonzadas era obvio que Zecora se refería al incidente con Spike, por alguna razón estaba empecinada con hacerlas sentir mal al respecto.**

 **-Muy bien pues veamos más de tus mentirosas llamas, porque créeme yo jamás seré esa poni que me estas mostrando.**

 **Zecora volvió a echar sus polvos al fuego y Rainbow se echó para atrás instintivamente, pues creyó que Zecora volvería a arrancarle cabello de su melena.**

 **Las llamas ardieron con mayor fuerza, y las imágenes de nuevo comenzaron a invadir las mentes de las concentradas yeguas.**

-Spitfire, sabes siempre te admirado, siempre he querido ser como tú, ser tú, en realidad. Volar con ustedes los Wonderbolts, y las pocas veces que lo he hecho ha sido espectacular, créeme cuando te digo que toda esa admiración, toda esas emociones siguen ahí.

-Entonces? Si eso es cierto porque me envías esta carta donde dices que no puedes unirte a nosotros, porque aun después de presentarte a las pruebas?

Rainbow suspiro recordando hace medio año, cuando se presentó a la competencia donde seria elegidos los nuevos miembros del nuevo escuadrón de los Wonderbolts.

-En ese aspecto sí que te debo una disculpa, sabes me presente más que para ganar, más que para entrar al escuadrón, fue para probar algo.

-Probar que? Que podías humillar a todos los aspirantes, porque eso fue lo que hiciste, estuviste increíble, inalcanzable¡ jamás he visto volar a alguien de esa manera, fuiste más que perfecta fuiste sublime, no solo destrozaste los obstáculos, hiciste cosas que parecían imposibles, que aun yo creería que son imposibles si no las hubiese visto. No sé qué querías probar, pero lo lograste, nos probaste a todos que eres la mejor de todos, incluso mejor que yo...

Spitfire bajo la cabeza algo derrotada.

-No quería probarle nada a los demás, me lo quería probar a mí misma, que había cambiado, que había aprendido lo que es volar de verdad, lo que significa tocar el cielo, quería saber que las alas que él me dio eran las mejores.

-Pero por eso te quiero dentro, deseo medirme contigo, entrenar y tratar de alcanzarte, sé que tal vez no lo logre, no sé cómo obtuviste esas habilidades pero si tú me las enseñaras... claro si quieres, créeme seriamos el mejor escuadrón de la historia...

-Espera... no se supone que esas audiciones eran para formar el séptimo escuadrón de los Wonderbolts? Por qué dices que seriamos el mejor tu y yo?

Spitfire la miro avergonzada.

-Esa es otra parte... Rainbow tuve que usar muchos de mis contactos, pero logre que aceptaran que yo me una al escuadrón nuevo, claro solo si tu estas en él.

Rainbow se quedó sin palabras, no creía que Spitfire, la quisiera convencer tanto así.

Las dos se quedaron calladas un momento Spit avergonzada por tener que admitir que deseaba tanto que Rainbow se uniera a los Wonderbolts, Rainbow anonada, si algún día le hubiesen dicho que no solo sería admitida, si no que la propia Spitfire, le rogaría que entrara al escuadrón, ella hubiese saltado de felicidad.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, desde que la Pegaso la cito ella ya sabía a qué venia, pero después de esta declaración rechazarla seria aún más difícil, se sentía realmente culpable, tal vez nunca debió presentarse a las pruebas.

-Fire, escúchame, jamás me imagine que tú me pedirías con tanto empeño que me uniría a los Wonderbolts, y mucho menos me imagine que yo me negaría a ello pero...

Rainbow la sostuvo de sus pesuñas.

-No voy a unirme ni hoy ni nunca, lo siento muchísimo, pero mi lugar ahora está en otra parte, me necesitan en otro lugar.

-Pero por qué Rainbow? No lo entiendo, él te prohibió hacer esto?, eso no es justo él no puede detenerte de esa manera, él no tiene derecho de cortarte las alas...

La Pegaso azul la detuvo poniéndole una pezuña en la boca.

-shhh, Fire, créeme cuando te digo, él jamás me detendría, al contrario, ya te lo dije hace apenas un minuto, él me dio estas alas.

Y demostrando lo que decía el Pegaso extendió sus extremidades, las hermosas y emplumadas alas de Rainbow se abrieron en su totalidad, y Spitfire pudo distinguir que tenían más parecido a las alas de un alicornio que las de un Pegaso común, eran más grandes que las suyas, más estilizadas con articulaciones más marcadas y las plumas perfectas. Parecía que cada pluma estaba diseñada por separado para cumplir con un solo objetivo y puesta en el lugar preciso para realizar dicho trabajo, y oh por Celestia, brillaban como si estuviesen cubiertas de chispitas plateadas o blancas o azules no podía distinguir bien, pero era un brillo como el rocío matutino sobre las hojas, como la escarcha sobre el césped en los primeros días de invierno, como si copos de hielo hubiesen decidido anidar entre las plumas de la Pegaso.

Spitfire se quedó un momento sin habla ante tal perfección, esas alas no eran terrenales, si existían los ángeles, Rainbow le había robado ese par a alguno.

Siempre fueron así? Se preguntó, así eran sus alas cuando conoció por primera vez a Rainbow, o era el efecto de ser una portadora de uno de los elementos de la armonía?

No, no eran así, ella jamás olvidaría alas como aquellas.

-Como conseguiste ese par? De dónde? Quien? Como?

-jajaja- Rainbow rio divertida y traviesa-créeme no fue fácil, y el costo es demasiado alto.

-pero que no lo ve ahora más que nunca quiero que te unas, eres perfecta, naciste para esto naciste para ser veloz, naciste para volar, entonces por qué estar atada al suelo?

-hay muchas maneras de volar Spitfire, y de verdad espero que algún día descubras que no es necesario tener alas para ello, además aunque tal vez en algún momento hubiese cambiado de opinión ahora ya no puedo... digamos que no sería saludable ponerme a hacer acrobacias en mi situación.

Otro silencio, en donde ambas trataron de comer sus pedidos que ya estaba fríos.

-No te convenceré verdad?- Spitfire la miro triste- de verdad quería aprender de ti.

-Eso no es un problema-Spitfire la miro extrañada-cuando quieras puedes ir a mi escuela de vuelo.

-así que era enserio eso de que pusiste una escuela de vuelo?

-si es verdad ambos la pusimos el enseña la teoría yo la práctica, ya sabes nunca fue lo mío eso de los libros.

-Pues lo pensare, y en serio Rainbow piensa tu también si esto es lo que quieres? Sé que soy una tonta por darte tantas oportunidades pero ahí va, cuando quieras tendrás un lugar en los Wonderbolts, te estaré esperando.

-No sé qué más puedo decirte, pero si con esa idea te vas feliz no te la quitare, ahora tengo que irme. Ya casi es hora de que los niños salgan de la escuela y las clases empiezan después de la comida. Además hay uno que otro unicornio que están teniendo problemas con las ráfagas de aire así que debemos ver cómo solucionarlo.

-Suerte con es... espera dijiste unicornios?-la cara de la yegua anaranjada era un poema.

-SIP, como te dije se puede volar de tantas y diferentes maneras, adiós Spit Fire.

-adiós Rainbow Dash-Spit aún no salía de su asombro.

Rainbow, salió del café después de pagar la cuenta, se dirigió a la panadería, donde recogió una gran cantidad de bollos haría bocadillos para los potros de su clase.

Miro el reloj del pueblo, y se dio cuenta que ya eran casi las doce, la clase empezaba hasta las dos de la tarde pero si quería ayudar a su esposo tendría que apresurarse.

La Pegaso abrió sus hermosísimas alas, muchos de los ponis en la calle se quedaron a ver el espectáculo, pues el sol arrancaba destellos multicolor de sus plumas, cual si estuvieran bañadas en rocío.

Rainbow cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa de primavera que rozaba sus plumas, y después en un movimiento fluido se elevó de un solo aletazo al cielo, fue como si en lugar de alas tuviese propulsores, fue una fracción de segundo y ya estaba alto muy alto, extendió sus falanges, y se mantuvo en el aire ingrávida, mirando a Ponyville desde las alturas.

-De verdad es hermoso volar-y se lanzó como una centella hacia su hogar.

Los pobladores de Ponyville solo pudieron sentir como la barrera del sonido fue rota mientras un arcoíris circular se desplegaba en el cielo, sí, Rainbow podía hacer una Rainplosión Sónica, desde cero, sin tener que tomar vuelo ni ir acelerando contra la fricción, simplemente pasar de 0 mach 10 en una micra de segundo.

La Pegaso freno tan rápido como acelero, como si en lugar de volar solo se tele transportara de un punto a otro, simplemente apareció arriba de su hogar.

Eso sí dejando tras de sí la estela multicolor que la definía, aunque esta estela tenía la cualidad y diferencia de que soltaba chispas de luz hacia el suelo como si polvo de hadas fuera.

Rainbow bajo aleteando al jardín de su casa, el cual estaba a la entrada de la cueva en la montaña donde hacía muchos ayeres había vivido un dragón rojo.

La cueva como tal por dentro estaba reformada de tal manera que tenía todas las comodines de una casa para pegasos, pues cada pared y rincón estaban forrados de esponjosas nubes, así de muebles y objetos de maderas finas, y aquí y haya tesoros que aria las delicias de un avaro, la cueva estaba dividida en muchas habitaciones la más grande, la recamara, era una enorme estancia donde un montón de oro y joyas llenaban casi todo el espacio y levantándose sobre la montaña de dorados tesoros una cama de las más cómodas y hermosas nubes. Y sobre esta cama yacía un dragón morado y verde que dormía tranquilo.

El tamaño de la creatura era de quince metros de hocico a cola, y parado sobre sus cuatro patas, alcanzaba los diez metros, su cuerpo era fuerte y musculado pero también estilizado, dando una apariencia delgada y veloz, tanto como fiera y letal, más aun tomando en cuenta las púas que salían de su nuca y llegaban hasta su cola, eran más afiladas que los diamantes, al igual que sus garras y sus dientes, en conjunto el Dragón ya era una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, y crecería aún más tal vez alcanzaría los 50 metros o más, pero ahora a sus 19 años era bastante grande respecto a otros dragones de su edad, claro él no lo sabía.

Rainbow se lo quedo mirando, y en sus rosados ojos había la más tierna y absoluta adoración, si estuviese viendo a Luna y Celestia juntas demostrando toda su divinidad, no las vería con la misma veneración que ahora lo hacía.

Después de lo que considero un tiempo correcto para admirar al enorme animal, se acercó a él volando y acercándose muy lentamente a su cabeza deposito un beso en los labios del lagarto.

-despierta dormilón

Spike al sentir la caricia y escuchar la voz de su esposa abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda, y después de bostezar y estirarse...

-Buenos días... perdona me dormí, pero después de hacer mis pendientes me vine a descansar y creo que me gano el sueño.

-No pasa nada, a mi también me encanta despertar tarde y lo sabes.

-Por cierto gracias por despertarme así, creo que ahora tratare de despertar siempre después de ti-Spike la miraba travieso.

-Es lo normal, se supone que a las princesas se les despierta con un beso.

-Ósea que yo soy la princesa?-Spike ofendido pregunto.

-Pero claro, crees que la asombrosa Rainbow Dash es una débil princesa? claro que no, así que a mí me toca ser la caballero y tú por supuesto eres mi damisela en peligro.

-Jajaja, que divertida, un dragón siendo una damisela, donde quedaría mi honor de dragón si lo permitiera, además tu eres la más hermosa de las dos, tu debes ser la princesa.

La tomo con una sola mano y la acerco a su rostro.

-Por cierto, me encanta tu nuevo look, los girasoles nunca lucieron más bellos.-la acaricio delicadamente.

Rainbow se sonrojo mientras jugaba con su larga melena.

-de verdad te gusta?

-si de verdad me gustas-contesto él, ya iba a besarla pero...-espera que así es incómodo.

El dragón la dejo libre de su poderosa garra, y cerrando los ojos se concentró, una luz verde envolvió su cuerpo y después de un destello verde un Spike que apenas era más grande que Rainbow quedo hundido en la enorme cama de nubes.

-ahora sí, lo siento es que me relajo mucho cuando duermo así que no puedo mantener mi tamaño.

-Lo sé, y me encanta dormir encima de mi enorme y poderoso dragón-Rainbow se acercó a su amado.-pero definitivamente me gustas mas así, de mi tamaño, ahora donde nos quedamos?

Ambos se besaron larga y profundamente, la larga y viperina lengua de Spike jugando con la suave y dulce lengua de Rainbow.

Cuando el oxígeno les demando separarse ambos totalmente sonrojados se miraron llenos de amor y deseo, era increíble que aun después de casados siguieran sintiendo esos nervios de la primera vez esa emoción y deseo contenido.

-Te amo, Dashie, tú me hiciste saber que no es el tesoro al final del arcoíris, el arcoíris es el tesoro por sí mismo.

-Y yo a ti Spike, te amo tanto, tanto-paso sus pesuñas por la espalda de su dragón, y sintió esas protuberancias, justo donde deberían estar sus alas solo quedaban unos vestigios de hueso que ya habían sido cubiertos por piel que era diferente al resto, piel cicatrizada.-Spike lo siento tanto, sé que ya lo he dicho pero aun así yo... yo...-y Rainbow lloro en el hombro de su amado, mientras este trataba de calmarla.

-Dashie, ya hemos hablado de esto, no hay nada que te perdone, no me lamento por lo que perdí, me alegro por lo que gané, y si debiera dar alguna otra cosa por ti, por tu felicidad, mi corazón mismo entregaría.

Rainbow lloro aún más mientras lo abrazaba.

-Spike dime que me quieres dime que jamás me dejaras que nunca, nunca me abandonaras, por favor dímelo.

-Jamás te abandonare, eres mi luz mi todo te amo Rainbow te amo.

De nuevo frente a frente se besaron, y las lágrimas del Pegaso fueron limpiadas por las garras de Spike que podían destruir diamantes como si de cristal se tratase, pero que al acariciar a su esposa, eran las más delicadas y tiernas manos del mundo.

-oh por Celestia, seguirán con eso o piensan parar?

Los dos amantes se sobresaltaron y voltearon a la entrada de la habitación.

Scootaloo, estaba mirándolos asqueada, desde la puerta, la jovencita no había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años, era más grande y hermosa eso sí pero seguía teniendo el pelo corto y magenta, y su mirada traviesa seguía ahí, además de que una Cutie Mark que era un avión de papel adornaba su flanco.

Lo único que se veía igual eran sus pequeñas alas.

-jajaja lo siento Scott pero Spike se puso algo romántico y no podía dejarlo llorar verdad?

-yo no estaba llorando estaba enojándome, y ya saben nunca deben hacer enojar a un dragón.

En ese momento se abalanzo contra Scootaloo, y la abrazo mientras la tiraba al suelo y le hacía cosquillas hasta que la poni anaranjada pidió clemencia.

-Vale, vale ya basta de juegos-Rainbow los reprendió.-Tenemos que preparar las cosas para la clase esta vez quiero llevarlos a los riscos, y debemos llevar emparedados, no les avise que trajeran almuerzo así que es mi responsabilidad.

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme a la Rainbow responsable-Scott se quejo

-Pues mejor que te acostumbres pronto, te adopte hace cuatro años, así que mejor que empieces a respetarme como lo que soy, tú hermana mayor-

Scott se quedó mirando al suelo, y mientras tallaba figuras con sus pezuñas, y sin levantar la vista comenzó a decir.

-Sé que siempre estoy quejándome de que eres muy responsable y que quieres que yo lo sea pero... quería hacerte saber que estoy muy agradecida, de verdad nunca poder pagarte lo que has hecho por mí, siempre soñé con tener una familia y tú, bueno ustedes me la han dado, yo lo que trato de decir es que aunque los considero mis hermanos mayores, también son como mis padres...-en ese momento se le corto la voz-sé que seguro es raro, Rainbow siempre fue como mi ídolo y Spike solo es un poco mayor que yo pero de verdad yo... yo los amo... gracias por todo-y la yegua naranja se puso a llorar.

Spike y Rainbow corrieron a abrazarla, rodeándola.

-Nosotros también te amamos Scott, también eres nuestra familia y no debes agradecernos nada.

-Más aun te debo agradecer yo-Spike le susurro a su hija-hermanita adoptiva-si no fuese por ti jamás hubiese luchado por Rainbow, tu hiciste esta familia, tu familia.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que el orgullo rebelde que tiene cualquier adolescente obligo a Scott a romper el abrazo.

-Pues mejor nos apuramos esos emparedados no se harán solos. Spike trato de quitar la tensión amorosa del aire.

Horas después los tres esperaban a los potros que saliendo de la escuela y después de ir a comer a sus casas, se reunían en una pequeña colina, a recibir sus clases de vuelo.

Lo extraordinario era que no todos los potros eran pegasos, es mas solo la mitad lo eran los demás eran tanto ponis terrestres como unicornios.

-Muy bien, este día iremos a los riscos, y les enseñaremos a planear, no se preocupen regresaremos pronto y llevamos bocadillos, pegasos espero hayan practicado y entrenado esas alas, unicornios los hechizos que Spike les ha enseñado ya debían estar aprendidos para hoy, y los demás lleven sus instrumentos y asegúrense de que estén en óptimas condiciones.

Todos los potros se emocionaron, aunque los ponis terrestres eran los que cargaban con paquetes y objetos pesados, los unicornios y pegasos les ayudaban.

Spike por su parte jalaba un enorme objeto que estaba cubierto por una lona, era tan grande que el dragón había tenido que tomar su tamaño real para moverlo.

Al llegar a los riscos todos se detuvieron a descansar.

Pero pronto Rainbow, comenzó a instruir a los pegasos y a enseñarlos a planear saltando de los riscos donde las ráfagas de viento cálido que chocaban contra la piedra les daba ayuda extra, iban de uno en uno, y la Pegaso azul, estaba lista para salir disparada si alguno presentaba problemas.

Mientras tanto, los unicornios al cuidado de Spike, probaban hechizos de levitación, y los combinaban con otros para poder elevarse de la tierra, Spike que tenía su tamaño real estaba listo para atraparlos si alguno perdía la concentración, además ninguno superaba los veinte metros de altura, pero cada vez que alguno alcanzaba mayor altura o aguantaba más tiempo en el aire era victoriano por los demás.

Los ponis terrestres, estaban armando, cada uno diferentes aparatos que según ellos podrían volar, había desde alguno con hélices parecidos a la máquina que utilizaba Tanque para volar, como otros más sencillos, uno de esos era un gran papalote triangular, diseñado por un potro de pelaje gris y crin blanca, el chico usaba gafas y veía unos planos que el mismo había echo.

-Qué es eso Gray Cloud?-Pregunto Scott que estaba a cargo de esos pequeños.

-Lo llamo ala delta, por la letra griega.

-Pues espero que te funcione -yo seguiré con mi avión.

Scott se acercó al objeto que estaba cubierto por la lona y descubriéndolo dejo a la vista un biplano, color rojo fuego con las alas amarillas, en las cuales había llamas pintadas, la Pegaso se metió a donde estaba el motor diseñado por ella y por Twilight, usaba magia para impulsarse, ya había volado pero muy poco, la última vez de elevación alcanzo los treinta metros y recorrió cincuenta pero, Scott estaba convencida de que algún día ella volaría más alto que cualquier Pegaso con su avión.

Scott se había sentido morir cuando supo que sus alas jamás crecerían, casi se daba por vencida, hasta que Rainbow la adopto y la ayudo a salir adelante, Scott creía que jamás volaría pero entonces fue Spike quien le mostro unos libros que hablaban de ponis en la antigüedad que deseaban volar sin haber nacido pegasos y así ella con ayuda de Twilight, Spike y Rainbow comenzó a hacer aviones cada vez más complicados, los primeros era fracaso tras fracaso y no ayudaba que todos quienes la veían se rieran de ella tanto por sus intentos de hacer una maquina voladora como por el hecho de sus inútiles alas.

Pero nunca se rindió y siguió y siguió, hasta que Rainbow sufrió aquel accidente, en ese momento fue ella quien tuvo que darle ánimos a su hermana adoptiva, después Spike y ella habían ido a ese viaje solos, y cuando Regresaron se casaron, y abrieron la escuela para que cada poni terrestre, unicornio o Pegaso pudiese alcanzar algún día el cielo.

Cuando ya todos los ponis terrestres tenían sus propias maquinas voladoras listas los tres responsables se concentraron en ellos pues la probabilidad de fallar y de sufrir un accidente era mayor que con los otros así que los unicornios y pegasos se sentaron a echarle porras a los ponis terrestres.

Muchos intentaron probar sus inventos desde helicópteros bastante sencillos hasta trajes de cuerpo completo que simulaban a las aves o murciélagos pero ninguno voló mas de unos metros, aun así nadie se burló al contrario, todos apoyaba y animaban cada fracaso pues sabían que el poni en cuestión regresaría la próxima clase con mejores ideas.

Y es que esa era una regla de la escuela de vuelo, ellos solo daban clases a aquellos potros que tuvieran serios problemas para volar en el caso de los pegasos y para los otros, pues ahí eran bienvenidos quienes soñaran con poder volar aun cuando hubiesen nacido sin alas.

Así que todos estaban en el mismo barco.

Le tocó el turno por fin a Gray Cloud, quien tomo su ala delta y tomando vuelo se lanzó al acantilado Rainbow lo seguía de cerca, pero cuando ya estaba lista para atraparlo, se sorprendió, al ver como el potro junto con su invento se elevaban a lo alto, mas y más alto. Hasta que asombrados todos tuvieron que admitir lo que veían sus ojos un potro terrestre estaba volando, el vuelo duro mucho tanto que Rainbow tuvo que seguirlo a lo alto por miedo de que el potro se cansase y soltase su agarre pero Gray estaba tan eufórico y con tanta energía que podría haber estado ahí arriba todo el día de ser posible, lamentablemente el ala delta se rasgó después de una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte, Rainbow agarro al pequeño y mientras veían los restos del invento precipitarse, Gray vio asombrado como una Cutie Mark se dibujaba en su flanco, era obviamente un triángulo con un ala de Pegaso en el centro.

Al bajar todos los demás se le acercaron para felicitarlo por su vuelo y por su nueva marca, pero Scott se había quedado lejos, y después decidida se acercó a Spike.

-Spike lo es estado pensando y lo que me falta es poder y no hay nada más poderoso que el aliento de Dragón, así que préstame tu fuego, ponlo en el motor y así volare.

-Scott estas segura? Mi fuego es terriblemente inflamable, si no es controlado podría consumir todo el avión, y a ti junto con él.

-Estoy segura, si Gray pudo volar con ese papalote yo volare hoy con mi biplano.

La mirada era decidida, era la misma mirada de su Rainbow cuando ya había echo una elección y no habría poder en Equestria que la hiciera recapacitar.

-Ok Scott pero no poder ayudarte si te elevas demasiado.

-Lo sé pero Rainbow si lo hará.

Ambos fueron hacia el avión y con ayuda de uno de los unicornios, lanzaron un hechizo que contuviera una llama en el motor.

Rainbow se acercó y después de enterarse de lo que Scott planeaba solo le quedo desearle suerte y asegurarle que la seguiría todo el camino.

El avión despego, y después de elevarse unos metros gracias a la hélice propulsada por magia, Scott encendió el fuego de dragón, y...

El biplano se elevó con un rugido, y se precipito hacia el cielo, dejando una estela de humo. Subió, subió y subió cada vez más alto, más alto que el ala delta de Gray Cloud, más alto que las nubes, y dentro Scott gritaba eufórica, por fin por fin volaba, lagrimas caían de su rostro lágrimas de felicidad, y Rainbow volando a su lado también lloraba, por fin su Scootaloo volaba, por fin hacia aquello para lo que había nacido, y cuando se dieron cuenta que el artefacto no se caería, cuando la realidad les golpeo y se aceptaron que sí, que Scootaloo Dash era la inventora del primer avión funcional, Rainbow se separó y aterrizo dejado a la Pegaso de pequeñas alas disfrutar su momento mientras abajo los potros se ponían afónicos gritando y corriendo tras la estela de humo que dejaba Scott a su paso.

Rainbow se acercó a Spike.

-Spike mi amor...

-que sucede?-pregunto el abrazándola, ya había tomado tamaño poni.

-Has pensado en crear tu propia manera de volar...? digo no lo extrañas?

-Sí, a veces extraño surcar el cielo, tocar las nubes, pero, tú fuiste la que me enseñó a volar, gracias a ti volé, y aun hoy cada vez que te beso cada vez que te hago el amor, vuelo.

Rainbow de nuevo tenia lágrimas en los ojos ese día había sido demasiado emotivo para su gusto, pero y que, valía la pena ser una patética poni llorona si eso significaba poder compartir momentos como este a lado de su esposo y su hermanita.

Y hablando de cosas emotivas:

-Spike...

-Si mi ángel?

-Quería decírtelo en un lugar especial, en un momento especial, pero... bueno nuestra Scott por fin está volando, no imagino momento más especial que este.

-Que sucede?-Spike la volteo para mirarla directo a los ojos.

Rainbow lo miro desde abajo y con una sonrisa nerviosa y lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad por Scott que por fin volaba, por ella que ya lo tenía todo, todo lo que podía desear y aun más que eso, y lágrimas por Spike que pronto tendría algo que él deseaba con toda el alma.

-Spike, estoy embarazada.

Spike se quedó en shock un minuto entero, sesenta segundos, como decía Spitfire.

Y después abrazo tan fuerte a Rainbow que ella creyó que la rompería, mientras lanzaba un rugido de dragón teñido de una llamarada esmeralda.

-Dashie, Dashie, mi pequeña Dashie, dime que es verdad dime que no es broma, estas embarazada, estamos embarazados, tendremos un hijo, tu y yo, un bebé, por Celestia un bebé¡ jajajajaja-Spike reía y lloraba a partes iguales mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su esposa. Después se echó en el césped y puso a Rainbow sobre él.

Se pudo así un rato tratando de calmarse, mientras Rainbow, lo abrazaba callada dejando que su amado disfrutara de la noticia.

-Spike bonito?-Rainbow le susurro

-Si?

-sabes qué bueno que te lo tomes así por que...

-Que?

-Bueno no vamos a tener un bebé

-Qué?- Spike se auto creyendo que Rainbow de repente se había vuelto cruel y malvada y ahora le hacia esa horrible broma de emocionarlo y después quitarle su ilusión-de que hablas?

-No tendremos un bebé... tendremos dos-lo miro entre avergonzada y orgullosa como si ella hubiese echo la travesura de embarazarse de gemelos a propósito.

Spike de nuevo se quedó sin habla, pero cuando se recuperó esta vez la tomo de la cintura y apretándola contra él la beso muy profundamente.

Rainbow sintió como la hombría de Spike se despertaba, al parecer el saberse futuro padre había desatado el macho alfa que había dentro de él.

-Spike tranquilo, estamos afuera y los alumnos pronto volverán no creo que sea buena idea que vean a su maestro así.

-Ok pero llegando a casa te lo prometo, los dos iremos juntos al cielo.

 **Las seis ponis se quedaron en completo silencio, la fogata poco a poco recupero su Esmeralda color.**

 **Después de un rato, en el cual todas miraban a Rainbow y ella seguía con la visa en las llamas, Twilight decidió hablar.**

 **-Zecora... esto... esto es real? En serio esta es una línea del tiempo que puede pasar?**

 **-Lo que pudo pasar ya no está escrito**

 **Ha cambiado el futuro en cuanto lo han visto**

 **Pero no significa que algo similar no se pueda hacer**

 **Si la Pegaso quiere ella en los brazos del dragón puede caer.**

 **Todas de nuevo miraron a Rainbow, esperando que saltara gritando y negando lo que había visto en las llamas, pero la yegua azul solo levanto la mirada calmadamente y pregunto.**

 **-Por qué Scootaloo no podía volar, por qué sus alas no crecieron?**

 **-Yo eso no podría saber**

 **Un pedazo de historia él lo único que se me permite ver.**

 **-Pues yo podría saber el porqué, tal vez...-Twilight murmuro**

 **-Dime-Rainbow había fijado su mirada que por cierto estaba en modo seria.**

 **-E leído que tanto el crecimiento de la magia y los cuernos en un unicornio como las alas en un Pegaso están intrínsecamente ligadas a como son criados cuando son potros, mas específicamente a cuanto amor reciben, y cuanto amor ellos creen que reciben, me explico, aunque un Pegaso este bien alimentado y cuidado si ese potro se siente desprotegido o poco amado, sus alas no crecerán lo suficiente incluso provocando que queden atrofiadas para siempre, ya se han dado casos, como el de Bulk Biceps, y otros, tal vez en el caso de Scootaloo sea que se siente abandonada pues es huérfana.**

 **Rainbow se quedó mirando a la alicornio morada unos instantes, antes de que sus ojos magentas se tiñeran de furia y enojo.**

 **-Por qué? Por qué si sabias esto, por qué si leíste alguna vez algo como esto no me lo dijiste, como te atreves a contarnos tus entupidas historias de magos y hechiceros y un montón de datos inútiles, y nunca hablaste de esto.**

 **-Rainbow yo... solo nunca se me ocurrió que eso podía estar pasando... yo solo no lo pensé- Twilight estaba caminando hacia atrás lentamente pues la furia de Rainbow casi era palpable.**

 **-Pues debiste saberlo se supone que eres la inteligente, la líder de este grupo la princesa alicornio, si me lo hubieses dicho, si lo hubiese sabido, o Scott perdóname, debí saberlo debí... … pero esto se arregla ahora mismo mañana, mañana mismo iré al orfanato y...**

 **Rainbow se puso a llorar, Fluttershy la abrazó mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.**

 **Cuando ya por fin pazo esa emoción, Rainbow hablo de nuevo.**

 **-Zecora a que accidente se refería la profecía, que me pasara, por qué la Rainbow de ahí ha dicho que Spike le dio sus alas, por qué esas alas son tan hermosas? de donde salieron? y más importante por qué Spike perdió las suyas por mí?**

 **-No sé decirte todo**

 **Ya aclare que esto solo es un trozo.**

 **Si la historia completa quieres ver**

 **El amor del dragón tendrás que tener.**

 **De nuevo el silencio se instaló en el claro del bosque, solo el rio sonaba al arrastrar las piedras de su cauce, y algunos grillos y cigarras a lo lejos.**

 **-Rainbow, no estarás pensando de verdad en salir con Spike verdad?-Rarity interrumpió los pensamientos de la yegua.**

 **La Pegaso de crin multicolor se encogió de hombros y debió la mirada.**

 **-Rainbow, esa yegua que vimos en el fuego no eras tú, ni siquiera se parece a ti, Tu jamás usarías ese look querida, así que no es cierto, no debes dejarte llevar por unas tontas ilusiones- Rarity por alguna razón se escuchaba desesperada por convencer a su amiga.**

 **Pero Rainbow que estaba mirando al suelo, volteo a verla, y había de nuevo enojo en sus ojos.**

 **-oh ya entiendo, tienes razón, la fea desarreglada y marimacha de Rainbow Dash jamás podría verse linda o bonita, femenina o elegante verdad? Eso solo es para Rarity la reina de la belleza y el drama.**

 **Rarity retrocedió un poco.**

 **-Rainbow yo no quería decir eso solo que esa no eres tú, esa no podrías ser tu...**

 **-Ósea que yo no puedo volverme femenina ni linda eso es lo que quieres decir, o insinúas que Spike jamás se interesaría en mí, es eso verdad es Spike, estas celosa.**

 **-Chicas creo que... que... deberíamos calmarnos, claro si todas quieren.-el murmullo de Fluttershy apenas y se escuchó en aquel ambiente que ya se estaba tornando violento.**

 **-Yo celosa de ti? Oh querida, te equivocas eso jamás pasara, además Spike definitivamente jamás se interesaría por ti, él nunca miraría a otra yegua que no sea yo.**

 **-Él dio sus alas por mí, no sé cómo no sé por qué, pero él me ama y sacrificaría todo por mí-Rainbow ya estaba histérica y gritaba hacia el unicornio blanca.**

 **-Él te ama? Rainbow creo que te confundes querida, lo que viste son solo mentiras, sueños y nada más, nada de eso ha pasado, y nunca pasara.**

 **Rainbow ya había tenido bastante, y levantándose se alisto para lanzarse sobre Rarity y golpearla.**

 **-Chicas cálmense¡-Twilight las detuvo con su magia paralizante-que no ven lo que están haciendo, pelean por cosas que aún no suceden por cosas que no sabemos si siquiera pueden ser reales, no porque dude de ti Zecora, solo digo que ya se dijo al principio esto solo es una línea posible del tiempo, así que todas relájense y sigamos viendo, en algún momento veremos ese futuro horrible del que habla Zecora, eso es lo importante.**

 **Todas se quedaron calladas, Rarity y Rainbow miraron en direcciones opuestas, las demás solo pudieron permanecer en un incómodo silencio, hasta que después de un par de minutos todas ya más calmadas pudieron regresar la vista a la fogata esmeralda que ardía frente a ellas.**

 **-Zecora podrías continuar?-Twilight de nuevo estaba haciendo gala de sus dotes de liderazgo.**

 **-Emociones veo brotar**

 **Contra ellas han de luchar**

 **Los hilos y nudos del tiempo son complicados**

 **Pero son nada cuando contra el amor son comparados.**

 **Pegaso multicolor, por Spike has peleado**

 **Pero en realidad ninguno de los dos se ha amado**

 **Debes saber que la historia que has visto**

 **Debes armar paso a pasito.**

 **Rainbow comprendió lo que quería decir la cebra, ella ya estaba defendiendo algo que no era suyo aun, es más ella no sentía nada hacia el bebé dragón, o si?**

 **Bueno es que después de ver lo que vio, de sentir casi en carne propia lo que la Rainbow de las llamas sintió, una sola pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza, era posible tanta felicidad? Porque innegablemente la Rainbow del futuro era feliz, más feliz de lo que alguna vez hubiese soñado ser, y además de eso tenía una hermosa familia, una familia que dedicaba la vida a ayudar a otros a alcanzar sus sueños, y Muy dentro de la Pegaso comenzó a nacer un deseo, un deseo intenso de hacer realidad eso que había visto, tal vez unos cambios aquí y haya pero en general estaba deseando esa vida que había visto frente a sus ojos, pero, Spike era realmente la llave de esa felicidad?, cómo y por qué se enamoraron en ese mundo ellos dos, deseaba con toda su alma saberlo, y más aún vivirlo, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que sí, que eso era real que de alguna manera estar junto a Spike era lo correcto, lo más natural del mundo.**

 **Pero por ahora alejo esa imágenes de su mente, no tenía cazo enamorarse de alguien solo porque una cebra lanzo polvos mágicos a una estúpida fogata, ya pensaría en eso después, aunque eso que Rarity le había dicho, eso de que ella nunca podría lograr a enamorar a Spike le había dolido, y claro su espíritu siempre competitivo, rugió de furia y anticipación por una buena competencia, donde las dos pelearan por el Dragoncito.**

 **Zecora miro a todas y cuando quedo satisfecha con la atención y las emociones que había despertado, en su movimiento rápido y fluido arranco un rizo del enmarañado y esponjoso flequillo de Pinkie.**

 **-Oye si me lo hubieses pedido, te habría dado un poco de mi bola de nudos.-diciendo esto la poni saco de quien sabe dónde una bola de cabellos rosados que en definitiva eran suyos.**

 **Las demás la miraron con un poco de asco.**

 **-que? Soy la única que colecciona el cabello que queda enredado en el cepillo?**

 **-Lo más seguro es que si- Apple Jack le sonrió un poco a la fuerza.**

 **-Cof, cof- Zecora llamo la atención de nuevo en el tema importante de la noche.-y mezclando el cabello con un nuevo puñado de polvos...**

 **-Una poni dulce como la miel**

 **Un dragón eternamente fiel,**

 **Enséñame el futuro**

 **Donde su amor está seguro.**

 **La cebra arrojo dramáticamente el hechizo a las flamas, que estallaron en un sin fin de pequeños fuegos pirotécnicos adornados de confeti que adié supo de donde salió, al mismo tiempo la fogata se tornaba de color Rosa, y otra vez las imágenes comenzaron a inundar la mente de las yeguas que rodeadas de las sombras del bosque que a cada minuto se hacían más oscuras se dejaron llevar por la visión.**

To The Sky

Owl city


	3. Sugar

Hola evryponi, aquí Jalex13, pues nada que creo yo ya es hora de que les agradezca por sus Reviews y para hacer algunas aclaraciones referentes tanto a este capítulo en especial, como para todo el fic en general.

1\. Advertencia este capítulo contendrá Lemmon (sexo), lo cual podría incomodar a algunos, y a otros les gustara, si eres de los primeros espero seas tolerante y si de plano te desagradan este tipo de escenas pues igual eres libre de no leer.

2\. El Lemmon en cuestión se podría considerar Zoofilico, pues porque, bueno, son animales los personajes de esta serie así que pues eso, que leerán un poco de zoofilia explicita.

3\. Una mala noticia para los que odien el sexo en los fic, habrá otro capítulo de los cinco restantes que contendrá Lemmon.

4\. Una mala noticia para los que amen el sexo escrito, solo habrá otro cap. con Lemmon, la verdad es que quiero hacer cada cap. más y más conmovedor y meloso, no sé, simplemente tengo ganas de un poco de amor súper azucarado, creo yo, que para tragedias la vida real ya se basta y sobra, así que esperen más caps. que les lleguen directo al kokoro, o bueno eso tratare.

Por mi parte es todo y nos leemos luego, no soy de los que exigen Reviews pero la verdad es que me animan bastante así que si tienes unos segundos para darme una crítica o cualquier cosa, pues te lo agradeceré mucho.

Into the fire

Chapter 3

Sugar

El sol ya estaba bastante arriba en el cielo, las nubes no muchas no pocas, y colocadas estratégicamente para dar sombras frescas a los ponis terrestres, ese día sí que se habían lucido los pegasos del clima.

Y debajo de una de estas nubes, donde curiosamente dormía una pegaso de crin multicolor, estaba un edificio que pareciera echo de dulces y galletas, por supuesto era Sugar Cube Corner, y dentro del establecimiento se escuchaba el ruido de cacerolas e instrumentos de cocina al ser utilizados, mientras que de la chimenea salía un vapor que cambiaba de color de vez en vez, liberando los más dulces y extravagantes aromas al aire, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Rainbow había elegido la nube de encima para echar una siesta de medio día.

Dentro de la cocina de la repostería, un torbellino rosa iba de aquí para allá, mientras sostenía un sin fin de cucharas cuchillos, tenedores batidoras y un montón de herramientas de cocina, aun cuando la poni que hacia esto, solo contaba con sus dos cascos, y ninguna magia de unicornio para ayudarla.

"Wii! Ya casi logro que la crema de lilas esponje, solo un poco más de velocidad, y claro la tanda de panecillos de manzana estará lista en dos minutos y quince segundos, hay que tener listos los guantes de cocina para no quemarnos, aunque claro los dragones no se queman verdad?, por supuesto que no, si fuera el caso cada vez que estornudaran tendrían que ir al hospital, pero si tú te vas al hospital yo iría a cuidarte, y me pondría un bonito traje de enfermera, y sería la enfermera Pinkie y tu mi paciente favorito."

"Mmm no sé si me gusta la idea de estar herido y en el hospital pero, tú en traje de enfermera, bueno eso, me encantaría."

Spike que lucía su tamaño poni ósea unos quince centímetros más alto que Pinkie ambos parados en sus cuatro extremidades, acababa de entrar a la cocina cargando un montón de moras en un cesto, y aunque su tamaño era el mismo que tenía cuando se hizo pequeño en la visión de Rainbow, este Spike lucia más joven.

"Bueno aquí estas sus moras, señorita."

"Gracias Spike, por favor ponlas en el congelador las necesito heladas y crujientes."

Pinkie seguía moviéndose de manera imposiblemente rápida, alrededor de los hornos fogones y estantes llenos de ingredientes, tomando esto y aquello y agregándolo a un sin fin de preparaciones que tenía en la mesa del centro.

"Me encantaría, pero las moras tienen un precio, un precio muy alto."

Spike la miraba serio y amenazante, Pinkie que se detuvo a verlo, supo a que se refería y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo al dragón, y con una mirada seria y una pose de chica ruda lo encaro.

"Así que así están las cosa eh?, bueno primero tengo que asegurarme que el producto este limpio."

Spike le mostro la cesta llena de pequeños y morados frutos, como si de un maletín con droga se tratase.

Pinkie tomo una mora y después de mirarla muy minuciosamente la olfateo y por fin la comió.

"Es un buen producto."

"El mejor del mercado"

Ambos seguían en su papel.

"Muy bien cuanto quieres por toda la canasta?"

"Mmm, toda la canasta? Wow no bromeaban cuando decían que eras la mayor traficante de cupcakes, pero te advierto esto es muy fuerte podrá causar problemas en manos equivocadas."

"A si? Cómo cuales?"

"Manchas difíciles de borrar, manos pegajosas si no se comen con cuidado y cosas peores..."

"Perdona si no me importa dragoncito, pero yo solo preparo el material, la responsabilidad es del que lo consume, mientras a mí me paguen..."

"Wow que mujer tan malvada, justo como me gustan."

En ese momento Spike tomo de la cintura a Pinkie y la acerco a él, mucho, sus labios casi tocándose.

"Y bien cuanto te debo?" Respiró la rosada poni sobre el hocico del lagarto.

"100,000.00 Bites, preciosa."

"Son demasiado caras, y justo ahora ando corta de dinero."

"Que mal linda, si no hay monedas no hay moras" Spike se alejó de ella o al menos lo intento, porque Pinkie se colgó de su cuello con sus dos cascos y parándose de puntitas le susurro en el oído del dragón.

"Pero podría pagarte de otra manera..."

"A si? Y cual sería esa?"

"E escuchado que los dragones tienen un gran apetito, que te parece si dejo que me comas enterita."

Spike la tomo de las redondas y bonitas nalgas y subiéndola a la mesa, la beso muy profundamente.

"Creo que tenemos un trato señorita."

Ambos se miraron, los esmeraldas y felinos ojos de él sobre los azules zafiros de ella, y después de un rato en silencio, ambos, no aguantando más...

Estallaron en una carcajada.

"Por Celestia Pinkie de donde salió esa escena de contrabandistas?"

"No sé, me gusta improvisar, además tu comenzaste, y un favorcito mi peligroso traficante de moras, podrías sacar los muffins?"

"Oh claro" Spike se volteó y abriendo el horno saco la charola hirviendo con sus desnudas manos y la puso encima de un estante para que se enfriaran.

"Esos son los de manzana, a los cuales cubriremos de un merengue de naranja y una de mis gemas amarillas, ya sabes por el cabello rubio de Apple Jack, estaba pensando ponerles un sombrerito, pero creo que eso sería demasiado, igual y lo adorno con una rodaja de manzana , pero eso sería casi al final pues las manzanas se oxidan muy rápido, aunque si la baño en mermelada de manzana podría conservarse más, pero tal vez eso ya sería muy dulce para la mayoría" la poni se quedó pensando un momento mirando a Spike.

Y después de un momento los dos exclamaron al unísono.

"Nahhhh, nunca es demasiada azúcar"

Spike se quedó mirando las diferentes charolas donde descansaban los ya terminados cupcakes para la competencia, Pinkie había echo ya cuatro variedades diferentes y cuando terminaran de adornar los de manzana ya serian cinco.

Spike tomo un cupcakes con el papel morado la cobertura de chocolate blanco y decorado con tres diamantes azules, las joyas brillaban como la más fina de la gemas, casi parecían reales.

"Pinkie aún no sé cómo haces para fabricar estas gemas, parecen reales, y te lo dice un dragón que ha pasado su vida buscando y comiendo piedras preciosas, no me creo que sean dulces, eres simplemente increíble."

Pinkie se ruborizo por los halagos de su novio.

"No es para tanto, no podría haberlo logrado sin tu fuego mágico, es esa la clave de la caramelizarían perfecta, me pregunto si me prendieras fuego con tu llama terminaría caramelizada? Y si fuese así, sabría rica? Como dije todo se debe a tu fuego eso y a la receta de los dulces de piedra de Maud, ella me indico cómo hacer para que los cristales en la sacarina obtuvieran la presión adecuada para obtener estas joyas, yo casi no hice nada"

"No te quites protagonismo mi pequeña, eres una artista."

Pinkie aun sonrojada, trataba de no demostrar cuanto le afectaban los halagos del dragón.

"Artista yo?, no lo creo, yo no hago finos y hermosos vestidos como Rarity, ni mucho menos magia tan poderosa como Twiligth, yo solo hago postres."

"Lo sé pero aun asi eres una artista, solo que tu arte es mas efimero que el de ellas, mas sutil, y por ello mas hermoso."

Spike la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

"Ademas yo creo que magia si haces, me diste mis alas"

Y en ese momento el dragón extendio todo lo que pudo sus enormes alas tan pareciadas a las de un murcielago, solo que infinitamente mas resistentes y poderosas, eran moradas por la parte exterior y verdes en el interior.

Pinkie por alguna razon se ruborizó mas.

"Eso fue... bueno fue una sorpresa para ambos, yo no hice nada."

Spike se acerco a ella y la beso muy suavemente.

"Sabes, me encanta mi Pinkie hiperactiva y emocionada, pero mentiria si te digo que no me gusta mi Pinkie avergonzada y timida, y ahora que ya salieron los panquecitos, podrias cumplir con tu parte del trato? Creo que ahora ya de verdad tengo ganas de comerte."

El dragón la abrazó muy estrechamente y Pinkie sintio como la parte mas privada del reptil ya estaba despertando.

"Spike, aun me faltan los cupcakes de applejack y los de Fluttershy, y claro los tuyos.

"No sabia que harias unos inspirados en mi, crei que solo usarias a las chicas de musas"

"Y por que pensaste eso?, tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida, bueno lo más importante ya sabes como novios, por que Maud tambien es importante para mi, aunque con ella no hago lo mismo que contigo eso seria muy raro, y mis padres tambien son importantes para mi, tambien Gummy, y claro las chicas tambien lo son, pero tu eres como todos ellos juntos, eres mi mejor amigo, y me entiendes como Maud, me proteges como mis papás y eres un lagarto como Gummy, por eso eres como lo mas fantabuloso de mi vida eres como un combo de felicidad y amor todo en un paquete morado y verde, pero lo que queria decir es que en realidad estoy dejando los tuyos al final para hacerlos mas especiales."

"Gracias mi pequeño malvavisco, pero ahora mismo quiero otro postre no un panecillo."

Spike ya definitivamente estaba listo para la accion, Pinkie pudo sentir la enorme y poderosa herramienta de su novio frotarse contra su vientre, la poni se estremecio toda, solo Spike podia ponerla de ese modo, apagar por un momento a la pinkie desesperantemente emocionada y dejar a una poni timida y entregada.

"Spike tengo que terminar hoy en serio ahhh.." Pinkie no pudo aguantar el gemido, pues espike estaba usando esos dedos tan agiles para preparar la dulce flor de su chica.

"Pues te ayudo si es necesario toda la noche, pero ahora necesito estar dentro de ti."

Pinkie jadeo, spike habia metido dos dedos ya en su interior y ella ya se encontraba completamente mojada, preparandose para el evento final.

"Oh Spike¡, prometeme que despues me ayudaras, ahhh ohhh... celestia, como puedes ser tan habil?

"Vale, vale, solo lo hacemos una o dos veces, tal vez tres y despues seguimos con los postres."

"No Spike solo una vez... mmmm ahi ahi justo ahi" Pinke estaba totalmente abrazada a su chico mientras trataba de que sus patas traseras no le fallaran pues habian comenzado a temblarle.

Spike sonrio de manera malvada y traviesa, mientras atacaba con ferocidad pero al mismo tiempo delicadamente la intimidad de la poni rosa.

Pinkie solo trataba de sostenerse en pie con sus casos aferrados al cuello del dragón, mientras su cuerpo se movia levemente acompañando a los dedos que la atormentaban tan dulcemente.

Spike adoraba la manera en que su pony se mojaba, ya ahora estaba disfrutando de la vista mas hermosa del mundo, a Pinkie que con los ojos cerrados y recargada en él se estremecia por el placer que estaba recibiendo, el aumento la velocidad de sus caricias en el interior, mientras que con el pulgar que ya estaba humedo por los prpios jugos de la yegua, procedio a acariciar el pequeño clitoris que ya estaba totalmete inchado, la poni al sentir tan fiera caricia definitivamente pegó un saltito, de sorpresa y placer.

"oh Spike¡ adoro lo que puedes hacer con esos dedos, ahh¡-Pinkie no pudo seguir hablando pues su primer orgasmo la golpeo con tal fuerza, que mientras literalmente se vaciaba sobre las baldosas de su cocina, sus piernas por fin fallaron y huviese caido de rodillas en el suelo de no ser por que el dragón la sustuvo de sus grupas y con suma facilidad la levanto con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra procedio a tirar todo lo que cubria la mesa, los recipientes y los ingredientes a medio terminar y preparar cayeron ruidosamente, pero a ninguno de los dos le importo lo mas minimo.

"No entiendo, apenas tienes 17 años como es que eres tan bueno..." jadeó.

"Supongo que practicar contigo estos cuatro meses me ha servido de algo" respondió orgulloso él.

Pinkie se dejo caer de espaldas y quedo acostada en su mesa de trabajo, su flor totalmete a la vista, al borde de la mesa, increiblemete humeda y deseable, más aún pues la poni estaba totalmete abierta de piernas, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Spike, que de pie, su cintura llegaba un poco mas arriba del borde de la mesa, se acerco a ella con su poderosa ereccion, en todo su esplendor, pinkie con los ojos entreabiertos vio aquella espada, y como siempre le sorprendio lo diferente que era a la de los ponis, aunque no por eso mas pequeña, nada que ver, en realidad bastante mas grande que las pocas que ella habia visto en su vida, pues definitivamente Spike no habia sido el primero.

El pene de Spike como el de todos los dragones combinaba lo mejor de todas las especies, el largo de los equinos, el grosor de los minotauros, las puas de los felinos, y claro el nudo de los caninos. (Si alguna vez an visto furry podran darse una idea)

Spike se quedó mirando a la pequeña poni que respiraba con dificultad totalmente abierta para él, y le gustaba tanto lo que vio que su instrumento saltaba de espectacion y deseo.

"Spike, amor, por favor... rapido..." Pinkie rogó al dragón.

Este solo se limito a acercarse a ella y despues de besarla desesperadamente, le susurro en la oreja.

"El trato era que te comeria enterita, recuerdas... y eso es lo que planeo hacer."

El dragón comenzo a bajar por el cuerpo de su novia, mientras depocitaba besos y pequeñas mordidas por todos lados, lo cual hacia que Pinkie soltara mas gemidos y grititos de placer, ella solo logragaba acariciar la cabeza del dragón, mientras murmuraba su nombre como si de un mantra sagrado se tratase.

Por fin Spike llego a su preciosa flor, pero la hizo sufrir un poco más, besando delicadamente los muslos de la hembra, y lamiendo sus ingles muy cerca del premio final, pero sin llegar nunca.

"Pinkie, hueles delicioso lo sabias?" Y para dera enfacis, el legarto se acercó al centro de su adoración y aspiro muy profundamnete como si de una droga se tratase.

Pinkie solo temblaba sobre la mesa, rogando en gemidos.

"Spike por fiss por fiss, hazlo ya, comeme, tomamé, rompeme toda, pero por favor ya!"

Spike se rio suavemente, su orgullo de dragón se inflaba por completo al saber que podia poner a Pinkie en ese estado, era adicctivo verla asi de entregada.

Por fín, la primera lamida, Pinkie se estremecio toda mientras un gritito de satisfaccion salio de lo mas profundo de su garganta, la lengua bifida y reptiliana de Spike era muy delgada pero increiblemente larga, y flexible, despues del primer lameton el joven dragón hundio su experta lengua dentro de la chica, quien solo pudo arquearce de placer mientras cerraba los ojos y aventaba el cuerpo hacia adelante en un intento de que la penetracion de aquella serpiente que tenia Spike por lengua llegar mas profundo.

Spike que estaba con el hocico pegado al precioso secreto, y con su lengua haciendo maravillas dentro de aquella cueva que pronto tendria que recibir un visitante mucho, mucho mas grande, tambien usaba sus manos para jugar, una acarciado el vientre rosado y de suve pelaje de su hemosa hembra, la otra acercandose peligrosamente hacia el botoncito que coronaba la hendidura que ahora estaba saboreando.

Cuando la yegua sintio de nuevo esos humedos dedos tocar su inflamado clitoris, no pudo reprimirse y casi se dejaba ir de nuevo, pero trato de aguantar, por que?, solamente por puro gusto, orgullo o ni ella sabia por que, tal vez por que adoraba que Spike la torturara de ese modo, que la llevara hata la cima de la exitacion, hasta la desesperacion, y despues la hiciera estallar en mil pedazos solo para armarla de nuevo con caricias y besos suaves, y de nuevo a empezar otra vez.

Spike noto como ella se resistia, y sonriendo aun cuando en ningun momento detuvo su juguetona lengua, se propuso a domarla quieciera ella o no.

Asi que ya sin delicadeza froto el hiflamado botón rapida y un poco rudamente.

"Ahhhhhh! Spike!" Pinkie se llevo un casco a la boca para morderlo y asi poder ahogar el grito que salio de su pecho.

Él tuvo que detener sus caricias en el vientre y usar una de sus manos para evitar que Pinkie cerrara las piernas pues espamos estaban provocando que sus piernas temblaran y saltaran incontrolablemente, haciendo dificil estar atrapado entre ellas.

Pero continuo con su asalto y unos segundos despues Pinkie le regalaba una cascada de cristalina miel directo al hocico, él mas que feliz bebió hasta que no huvo una gota más.

"Sabes Malvavisco?, tus postres son ricos, pero creeme no hay nada mas dulce que la miel de Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie que ya libre de las atenciones de su chico, se habia echo bolita mientras su cuerpo seguia temblando y dando saltitos por si mismo.

-Spike... como?... como lo haces?... me vulves loquita... te amo" Susurraba entre gemiditos.

 **El viento que soplaba en el bosquesito al que habian hido las mane6, era bastante fresco, tirando a frio, pues la tarde antes calurosa y bochornosa, se habia transformado en una fresca noche de verano, pero aunque en ese momento huviese comenzado a nevar, las seis ponis que estaban alrededor de la rosada fogata, no hubiesen sentido frio alguno.**

 **Todas estaban embobadas viendo las llamas rosas, y mas rosadas estaban ellas, es mas estaban rojas como unas manzanas.**

 **El rubor que cubria sus mejillas no solo era por la calida fogata que tenian enfrente, no, ese calor que ahora sentian, lo sentian en todo el cuerpo, y no habia nacido del fuego, si no de su mismo interior, todas respiraban un poco agitadamente, y con los ojos como platos miraban sin pestañear.**

 **Pero como si todas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se tallaron los ojos pues el calor y estar tanto tiempo sin pestañear les habia casuado irritación.**

 **Cuando todas miraron a su alrederdor se sorprendieron, como si huviesen olvidado que estaban acompañanadas.**

 **Sus rostros enrojecieron aun mas y todas desviaban la mirada hacia el suelo o el cielo, tratando a su vez de respirar mucho oxigeno y refrescarse.**

 **Zecora las miraba divertida, aunque igual se le veia algo agitada y sonrosada.**

 **"** **Cof... Cof..." La primera en romper el sielencio fue Rarity. "Zecora, no se que estas planeando, primero vienes y nos dices no sé que tantas tonterias acerca del futuro, despues nos muestras a una Rainbow que no se parece en nada la de verdad, y ahora nos obligas a ver pornografia, como dije no se que planeas pero no es de buen gusto lo que estas haciendo querida, somos unas damas, y como tales no creo que sea apropiado ver este tipo de situaciones."**

 **"** **Yo no decido que es lo que muestran las llamas,**

 **y nadie te obliga a quedarte si eso es lo que reclamas.**

 **El amor es un sentimiento puro y noble,**

 **pero sin sexo solo es una ilusion pobre.**

 **Amar en cuerpo y alma es lo indicado**

 **y creo que ver esto a todas les a gustado."**

 **Todas se miraron y descubrieron que en mayor o menor medida si que habian difrutado del espectaculo proporcionado por Pinkie y Spike.**

 **"** **Pero es verdad que no deverias mostrarnos algo como esto..." Twiligth seguia con la cara encendida, se notaba la mas afectada de todas "Yo... es decir, para algunas seguro que esto es nuevo."**

 **"** **Eres virgen?" La pregunta se escucho cuatro veces.**

 **Solo Rainbow no habia hablado.**

 **"** **P... pues s... si, que ustedes ya?, yo crei que yo..." Twiligth se cubrio el rostro avergonzada, al parecer era la unica que seguia pura y casta en ese grupo, y ella que creia que era la mas inteligente de todas ahora se enteraba que estaba atrasada en un tema bastante importante.**

 **"** **Pero si viviste en canterlot querida, fuiste a esa universidad, creimos que tendrias bastante experiencia."**

 **"** **La verdad es que es raro Twi... bueno solo digo..." Fluttershy se encojio como si se hubiese arrepentido de haber hablado.**

 **"** **Dulzura no te sientas mal, es mas es de aplaudirse, ya nadie se toma en serio su pureza."**

 **"** **Oigan que tampoco es para tanto, a quien le imprta si ya lo hiciste o no, es una estupides, osea igual ni que fuera tan malo ser virgen a nuestra edad" Rainbow casi estaba gritando aunque tambien se veia avergonzada y especialmente molesta.**

 **"** **Dashie, tu tampoco lo has echo?" Pinkie pregunto curiosa.**

 **"** **Que te importa?, sabes no todas somos unas zorras que se abren de piernas en el trabajo, y pensar que e comido de tus postres toda la vida, quien sabe con cuantos potros no habras echo fiestas privadas ahi.**

 **"** **Me acabas de llamar zorra?" Pinkie la miro enojada.**

 **"** **Pues entonces dime como se le llama a una poni que esta apunto de hacerlo en una pasteleria, ademas esos gemidos que? No creo que se sienta tan bien de todas formas, seguro que exageras."**

 **"** **Oh lo siento Rainbow es obvio que tu no sabes lo que se siente, pero se entiende, no creo que a los potros les guste una yegua mas masculina que ellos. Ademas no se si lo notaste pero Spike y yo somos novios asi que puedo cogermelo cuando se me de la gana."**

 **"** **El no es tu novio, esto no a pasado y yo no soy masculina, y si no retiras todo lo que has dicho te partire esa estupida sonrisa que tienes en la cara siempre, a ver si tu elemento sigue siendo la risa cuando termine contigo" Rainbow ya estaba volando lista para la pelea.**

 **"** **Alto las dos" De nuevo Twiligyh estaba tratando de poner orden.**

 **"** **Basta, osea ya quedamos que estas cosas son solo visiones, nada de esto a pasado, Spikey-Wikey, sigue siendo un dragoncito pequeño y lindo asi que alejen su pervertidos cascos de él" Rarity se habia metido a la discusion.**

 **"** **De nuevo tu?" Rainbow la miro enojada. "Aceptalo Rarity tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir, ahora callate y sientate"**

 **"** **Si Rarity, perdiste ahora vete." Por supuesto Pinkie apoyo a Rainbow.**

 **"** **Yo no e perdido nada, esto no pasa aún, y aún no vemos mi futuro, seguramente es mil veces mejor que los suyos."**

 **"** **Mejor que Spike y yo haciendo bebés rodeados de postres? no lo creo" Pinkie sonreia orgullosa.**

 **"** **Deja de presumir, ser una cualquiera no es algo para estar orgullosa" Rainbow bufó enojada.**

 **"** **Perdona, se me olvida que aun eres muy inocente, lo siento niñita, pero es obvio que Spike no te desea como a mi."**

 **"** **Que?! Claro que él... a mi... vamos a tener gemelos es obvio que ya lo hicimos solo que yo no ando haciendo escenas porno para demostrarlo."**

 **"** **Basta ya!"**

 **Todas se quedaron calladas, Apple Jack se habia levantado y su mirada siempre jovial habia sido remplazada por una enojada y ardiente furia, que las congeló.**

 **"** **Chicas ya basta, pelean mas que un monton de gatas metidas en un costal, si vamos a hacer esto, devemos prometer no enojarnos, nada de esto a pasado, utedes hasta hace una hora no sentian nada por Spike asi que no veo justo que ahora se esten peleando por él, como dice la abuela Smith, /Estan peleando por el dinero de la venta del queso, cuando aun no nace la vaca/"**

 **Todas miraron al suelo avergozadas, AJ tenia razon.**

 **"** **Bien, ahora seguiremos adelante para saber cual es el futuro que devemos evitar, y despues ya tendremos tiempo de decidir que hacer con lo que sabemos. Zecora, haya alguna forma de saltarnos esta parte?, la verdad es que creo a todas nos tomo por sorpresa ver algo como esto, al menos yo estoy algo impactada."**

 **"** **Yo solo soy el medio,**

 **las visiones son un misterio.**

 **Si son demaciado ardientes,**

 **tener tranquilas las mentes.**

 **No es malo lo que estan viendo,**

 **dos amantes que se estan queriendo.**

 **Si sienten deseo por el dragón,**

 **es natural él sera un gran garañon.**

 **Todas ya mas calmadas, se quedaron quietas y en silencio, Twilight se preguntó, era cierto aquello?, comenzaban a sentir deseo por el bebé dragón?, en el caso de Rainbow la respuesta era bastante clara para todas ya, no solo habia peleado al ver su "futuro", reacciono muy mal al ver a Pinkie y a Spike tenienedo intimidad, y no solo eso habia amenazado de golpes a la poni rosa, era obvio que algo habia despertado en ella, algo muy fuerte.**

 **Pinkie que ahora trataba de ver de nuevo las imagenes en el fuego, pues estaba entrecerrando los ojos hiperconcentrada, no dava señales de sentirse incomoda en lo absoluto, es mas un brillo muy especial adornaba sus ojos, y una sonrisa entre inocente y ambisiosa se asomaba en sus labios.**

 **Twilight miro por ultimo a Rarity, ella aun no veia su linea del tiempo, que como hiban las cosas era mas que obvio que todas les mostrarian a cada una de ellas enamoradas de Spike, pero aun asi habia discutido tanto con Rainbow como con Pinkie, eso sorprendió enormemente a Twi, Si alguien estaba serca del corazón del dragón era ella, es mas con solo chasquera los cascos Rarity podria tener al niño a sus pies, pero siempre que Spike trataba de conquistarla ella habilmente lo rechazaba, claro no tajantemente, más bien como si no quiciera una relacion amorosa con él pero al mismo tiempo no quiciera desacerce de su mas fiel sirviente y admirador.**

 **Entonces la alicornio sintio algo rugir en su interior, un sentimiento nuevo para ella, era el odio, un odio pequeño y timido, pero odio al fin, pues ahora que lo meditaba seriamente, se dio cuenta cuan cruel era Rarity al jugar asi con Spike, con su Spike, por que bueno, el dragón era suyo, ella lo habia traido a la vida, ella lo habia criado, ella lo habia llevado a Ponyville, era suyo, la mitad de los ponis creian que Spike era su hermanito, la otra mitad que era su mascota, pero eso no importaba, la palabra clave era SU, y Spike era /su lo que sea/, por que era suyo...**

 **La alicornio freno sus pensamientos, que cascos estaba pasando?, ahora era ella quien estaba comenzando a verse afectada con todo lo que estaba viendo, devia tranquilizarse, Spike era su hermanito, adoptivo, sí, pero su hermano al final de cuentas, no era correcto que ella comenzara a sentir enamoramiento hacia él, o si?**

 **Twilight tuvo miedo, miedo de ver su propio futuro al lado de Spike, si ya ahora estaba afectada, y bueno, como no estar afectada despues de ver... la princesa de la amistad, se puso roja, quien pensaria que su bebé dragón creceria tanto?, y en todos los sentidos, en solo dos o tres años al parecer el lagarto daria un estirón, uno que lo favoreceria muchisimo, y hablando de estirones, Twiligth nunca se imaginó que dentro de la armadura perfecta de los dragones se escondiera ese enorme... agito su cabeza, deja de pensar en eso, es el primero que vez eso es todo, por eso estas tan impactada, no es que te atraiga la idea de... y el calor que sientes entre las piernas es solo el fuego de la fogata, y la humedad es solo...**

 **Twilight suspiro, y al voltear se encontro con que todas estaban mas o menos en su situación, ensimismadas, e increiblemente sonrosadas, Y la alicornio sospecho que no era la unica que se estaba comiendo la cabeza por lo que estaban descubriendo.**

 **"** **Continuemos viendo donde nos quedamos antes,**

 **traten de no enojarse, seguiremos con los dos amantes."**

 **De nuevo Zecora arrojo aquel polvo extraño a las llamas que con un fogonazo, cego a las mane6, y las sumio de nuevo en las misticas y candentes visiones.**

Spike, se quedo admirando a su novia, que encojida y temblando se veia simplemente hermosa, y si por él fuese, tal vez se hubiera quedado horas a contemplar dicha imagen pero su amiguito le exigia satisfaccion, y la verdad es que ya era insoportable la espera.

El dragón de nuevo comenzó a acariciar a la poni quien dejo de estremecerse de a poco, disfrutando de las atenciones de su novio, cuando ya estuvo quietecita, el lagarto, la tomo de las caderas y girandola la apoyo boca abajo en la mesa mientras que bajaba sus patas traceras al piso, quedando con la grupa de la poni fiestera, totalmente a su merced.

Pinkie que ya sabia que esa era una de la posisiones favoritas de su amado, se regargo sobre sus cascos y alzo aun mas sus preciosas nalgas, que coronadas por esa esponjosa cola, se veia francamente irresistible.

Spike se quedo ahi, admirando tan erotica imagen, y despues de recuperar la conciencia, uso sus garras, para acariciar la cutie marks de su hermosa hembra.

"ahhh, Spike, sabes que soy muy sencible en mis cutie marks"

"Me detengo?" pregunto jugueton.

"no te atrevas" gimio ella.

Spike siguio acariciando las redondas nalgas de su princesa, acercandose mucho a su intimidad, y regresando a los globos grabados en sus flancos, lo cual provocaba gemiditos por parte de la yegua.

Por fien llego a la flor de Pinkie, que lo esperaba ardiendo y nuevemente empapada, lista, jugó un poco con sus dedos, pero ya habia sido demasiado era hora del plato principal.

Spike acomodo su espada en la entrada de tan delicada cueva, el calor de ambos podia sentirse aun sin tocarse.

"Hazlo..."

No hizo falta más, Spike la penetro de un solo empujón, duro, firme y hasta el fondo.

Los dos amantes soltaron un gruñido de placer, el de ella femenino y coqueto, el de él feroz y ronco, cuando ya no pudo avanzar más el varón se quedó quieto, tanto en concideracion por su chica como para el disfrute de él.

Era magico el sentir esa humeda y ardiente presion, pues Pinkie era bastante estrecha.

Spike bajo su hocico, y mordio la nuca de su poni, una accion puramente depredadora, eso lo hacian los animales cuando cazaban una presa y mordian en ese punto para matar a su alimento y evitar que este huyera, aplicaba lo mismo para cuando se apareaban, solo que obviamente no mordian con toda su fuerza, solo lo suficiente para impedir que su pareja escapara de la copula, esta actitud que solo les pertenecia a los animales carnivoros, volvia loca a Pinkie, nunca con sus anteriores parejas, todos ellos ponis, alguno hizo algo como aquello, solo Spike se comportaba asi en la cama, asi de fiero, salvaje, posecivo, dominante y peligroso, y eso... eso la derretia, literalmente.

Pinkie se arqueó al sentir los colmillos del dragón, tan afilados como navajas, y sin embargo solo acariciando su delicado y desprotegido cuello, aplicando la precion exacta, La cabeza de la yegua se alzo como si quiciece ver al cielo, su grupa se aventó hacia atrás, mientras su espalda se arqueaba dando la imagen de la sensualidad femenina mas explicita posible.

Del delicado atento y lindo Spike, ya no quedaba nada, solo una bestia cuyo unico proposito era aparearse, copular con la hembra que tenia dominada, y preñarla.

Y eso hizo, cuando ya la tenia totalmente entregada, y sometida, comenzó a moverse, primero lento, y despues desesperadamente, mientras gruñidos escapaban de sus fauces, gruñidos que chocaban contra la nuca de Pinkie cosa que la hacia estremecerse mas, pues ya las fuertes embestidas, la hacian moverse de atrás hacia adelante, es más si la meza de acero inoxidable, no estuviese atornillada al suelo, ya la hubiesen arratrado hacia la pared del frente.

La embestidas eran bestiales, pero Pinkie que siempre habia sido adicta a las emociones fuertes, solo podia pedir más, y él escuchadola, se esforzaba por cumplir, dandole a la secion de amor, tintes de una violacion o algo parecido.

Pinkie que hacia rato ya estaba babeando, pues durante esa demostracion de virilidad ella tenia una serie de miniorgasmos que la asaltaban desprevenidamente, solo se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de aquel pene tan diferente a todo lo conocido, esa daga de fuego estaba diseñada, en su humilde opinion para doblegar a cualquier hembra a base de orgasmos, pues cada centimetro de aquel aparato tocaba los puntos precisos en su interior, la punta afilada como el brazo de un pulpo besaba la entrada de su utero a cada embestida, mientras que las "puas" flexibles y gruesas rozaban todo su interior en cada salida y entrada, ella solo ayudaba aventadndo su grupa al encuentro de su amado como tratando de que la penetrara mas fuerte y mas hondo, y faltaba aun lo mejor...

Ambos se perdieron en su frenesi sexual, él tomandola de la caderas, y estampandola contra su cuerpo, como si de una muñequita se tratara, ella aferrada en la meza, tando de soportar el peso de su novio y al mismo tiempo disfrutando verse sometida.

Largos y deliciosos minutos pasaron para la pareja, hasta que Spike la tomo aun mas fuerte de su cintura y dando un ultimo empujon se metio lo más que pudo en su yegua, ella cerrando los ojos y mordiendose el labio inferior trato de relajarse, sabia lo que venia, y aunque le dolia un poco, tambien le gustaba, asi que ayudo a su dragón con la tarea abriendose mas de piernas y precionandose contra él, por fin la ultima parte de la virilidad del dragón entro en el pequeño cuerpo de la poni, el nudo por fin estaba dentro, el estar totalmente dentro hizo que Spike, soltara su mordida y alzando su rostro al cielo lanzo una llamarada de fuego verde, mientras rugia, un rugido digno del rey de las bestias, un gruñido que gritaba, que él y sol él era dueño y señor de aquella preciosa hembra que ahora tenia literalmente amarrada a él.

Pinkie por su parte, no podia sentirse mas llena, y claro la violenta forma en que su intimidad fue profanada, le arrancaron el orgasmo más violento e intenso de toda la copula, ella tambien se arqueo, dejando salir un grito de placer/dolor.

La pareja por fin se tranquilizo un poco, Spike despues de haber lanzado aquella llamarada, que por suerte habia salido por la chimenea que Pinkie tenia en aquella cosina, apoyo sus garras a los costados de Pinkie, para no aplastarla con su peso, y de nuevo acercando su hocico, beso su cuello, justo donde unas marcas de colmillos habian echo mella en la suave piel, los dos sabian que al otro día ella luciria un moreton, claro que la esponjosa melena de la yegua taparia la marca de su pasion.

Pinkie que quedo tirada sobre la meza respirada enrecortadamente mientras espamos recorrian su cuerpo, espasmos que desembocaban en su mas intima parte, lo cual hacia que su flor abrazara y soltara la daga del dragón como queriendo exprimir todo su contenido, cosa que en realidad si estaba haciendo, pues desde que Spike quedo atrapado en Pinkie él comenzo a vaciarce en disparos largos y ardientes y asi estarian ambos, él atrapado en ella mientras la llenaba de su esencia, ella exprimiendolo gracias al los orgasmos que él le provocaba en un carrusel de placer que solo ellos podian disfrutar.

"Pinkie... eres... simplemente deliciosa"

"Spike... Spp... Spike... me encanta estar asi te amo" gimió.

"Y yo a ti" nuevo gruñido de parte del lagarto, la poni jiró su rstro y él la beso, sus lenguas no tardaron en buscarse y enroscarse una en la otra, era casi pecado como podian amarse de esa forma tan obcena, tan sucia, pero terriblemente placentera, llena de sudor, gemidos gritos, gruñidos y un poco de violencia.

Veinte minutos despues, por fin el dragón salio de su prision, que si fuese por él que lo condenaran a cadena perpetua.

La cosina quedo echa un desastre, ni hablar de los azulejos que estaban debajo de Pinkie que cayo esta vez si, de rodillas hasta el pizo, mientras la semilla liquida de su novio salia de su interior cubriendo el suelo, y llenando el ya de por si saturado ambiente de olores indecentes.

Spike miro hacia abajo, pinkie se habia girado en el suelo y lo veia directamente a los ojos.

Los dos se miraron, y una sonrisita satisfecha les ilumino el rostro.

"Te vez hermosa justo asi"

Pinkie lo miro lasivamente mientras se acercaba a él.

"vale... hay que recoger todo, y terminemos esos cupcakes, que mañana el tren a canterlot sale temprano" Spike ya estaba por comenzar a recoger cuando, sintio un beso, un beso justo en la punta de su...

"Pinkie?" miro mientras esta lo miraba a él y seguia con sus atenciones, regalando pequeños besitos a lo largo de aquella parte que ahora estaba hipersencible, la imagen era de lo mas sensual, ella de rodillas, despeinada, y con el sudor provocando que mechones de cabello se le pegaran a la frente, mientras que sus safiros ojos, lo veian directamente, y claro todo eso ensombrecido por el echo de que la poni le estaba besando su parte mas privada, mientras que sus cascos comenzaban a masturbarlo.

"No se... aghhh... se supone que... oh celestia... deviamos apurarnos?" Pinkie ya habia pasado de los besos a las lamidas, cosa que estaba provocando una nueva ereccion en su novio.

"Recuerdo que alguien dijo que lo hariamos dos o tres veces" nueva lamida.

"Sé que lo dijé pero... ahhhggg sí, eres... eres... maravillosa" Spike ya no podia concengtrarse pues Pinkie ya se habia metido en la boca enl inicio de su largo pene, dandole un placer indescriptible al usar su lengua en la punta de este, mientras que lo succionaba suavemente, la poni se detuvo solo para agregar.

"Pero despues de que cumplas con tu palabra, terminaremos el trabajo y mañana a canterlot, a ganar la competencia"

"Lo que tu ordenes mi dulce malvavisco" si en ese momento ella le huviese pedido que se cortara las alas, el contento lo hubiese echo.

El tren hacia Canterlot, salia a las seis de la mañana, el andén que ya estaba a rebosar se movia con el bullicio propio de un lugar en el cual ponis de todos los rincones de Equestria se reunian, algunos llegando y otros esperando a partir.

Tal era el cazo de tres ponis, que nerviosas miraban el reloj que adornaba la estacion del ferrocarril, faltaban diez minutos para la salida del expreso, pero los protagonistas del viaje aun no llegaban.

"Donde cascos se abran metido esos tres?, lo entiendo de Rainbow, nunca a sido la más responsable, y mucho menos en lo que a despertarse temprano se refiere, pero Pinkie y Spike, ya deverian estar aqui"

"Calma dulzura, pareciera que tu eres la que va a concurzar en la competencia y no Pinkie, ya llegaran, Spike siempre a sido puntual y Pinkie, bueno ella es Pinkie"

"Miren creo que algo se acerca volando" Fluttershy, señalo hacia el cielo que apenas comenzaba a clarear.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al decubrir que era la pegaso multicolor quien volaba erraticamente y muy lento, cuando llegó con ellas, miro con ojos adormilados a su alrededor, y dando un largo bostezo habló.

"Diganme que esos dos estan ya dentro del tren, por que si me entero que eme desperte a esta hora para nada alguien tendra que sufrir"

"Seguramente ya estan en camino... tal vez"Fluttershy murmuro tratando de defender a sus ausentes amigos, pero solo ganó que Rainbow, la mirara de muy mala manera.

"Quienes ya estan en camino?" Pinkie Pie aparecio de la nada como solo ella podia hacerlo, dandoles un susto de muerte a todas, y al mismo tiempo logrando despertar del todo a la pegaso celeste.

"Por todas las manzanas, ya te hemos dicho que no agas eso dulzura" Apple Jack se tocaba el pecho para tranquilizarse.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, pero quienes ya estan en camino? Van a venir mas ponis, invitaron a alguien ese alguien invito a otro alguien, seremos muchos alguiens? Aremos una fiesta si somos muchos?

"No Pinkie, nos referiamos a ustedes, bueno a ti y a Spike, donde esta él por cierto?" Twilight miraba al rededor buscando a su asistente.

"Llegara en cualquier momento, yo me adelante, para decirles a ustedes que Spike llegara en un momento, asi que: Chicas Spike llegara en un moemento, él trae los cupcakes"

Las cuatro ponis se dieron un face palm, Pinkie podria ser tres años mas vieja, y podia por fin tener un novio oficial, pero definitivamente seguia siendo la Pinkie Pie de siempre.

"Y acabaste todos Pinkie? Por lo que me enteré, eran muchos y todos diferentes, devio ser muy dificil" La pegaso amarillo demostraba por que ella era el elemento de la ternura.

"Sipi dipi, Spike me ayudo asi que terminamos todos, aunque ya de noche, pero igual fue divertido, fue como un camapamento, solo que en lugar de fogata havia hornos, y en lugar de cuantos de terror, teniamos que preparar recetas, pero casi fue igual"

"Tan tarde terminaron?, pero si Spike, se fue desde temprano del castillo.

Pinkie ya estaba por contestar cuando un fuerte viento les agitó a todas sus crines y melenas.

Spike en su tamaño real, unos once metros, se acerco al andén, en una mano cargaba siete cajas, envueltas en papel de embalar y atadas con una cuerda.

"Spike aquí, aquí, soy yo Pikie Pie, tu novia, aquí me vez? Aquí abajo, Spike!"

Los gritos desaforados de la poni rosa estaban de más pues Spike volaba a unos diez metros de altura, en un destello verde tomo su tamaño pony y aterrrizo, se le notaba canzado y ojeroso, pero feliz.

"Me viste, me viste? Era yo, y te estaba gritando, verdad que nos encontraste por que yo te grite?"

"Claro que si, sin ti estaria perdido" El dragón aprovecho para soltar un cumplido, mientras los dos se frotaban sus megillas en un claro ejemplo de amor poni.

Las otras cuatro yeguas miraban incomodas a la pareja.

"Cof... Cof... y bien Spike, por que terminaron tan tarde de hacer los postres, aún cuando te di el dia libre, seguaramente no hicieron una lista de pasos a seguir, que no has aprendido nada de mi" Twilight regaño a su hermanito.

"Oh eso, es que... Pinkie Pie y yo pues... tuvimos cierta cosa de suma importancia a medio dia" Spike totalmente rojo desvio la mirada.

"Claro que de mucha importancia, por cierto bonita llamarada, casi me quemas la cola, y bonito rugido, creo que solo medio pueblo te escuchó" Rainbow lo miraba picara y sonriente.

Spike se quedo frio, mirando a la pegaso, mientras en su mente trataba de formar una excusa creible pero antes de que lo lograra...

"Asi que estabas arriba de Sugar Cube Corner?, no era intencion de Spike quemarte solo que él aveces lanza llamas cuando se corre dentro de m..."

Spike tomo a su novia con una mano cubriendole la boca, y con la otra sostenia las cajas.

"O miren ya casi es hora sera mejor que subamos al tren, si eso es lo mejor, vamos Malvavisco subamos" y asi se llevó a rastras a su rosada yegua.

Fluttershy estaba totalmente roja, por la revelacion de Pinkie, y Rainbow trataba de no ahogarse por la risa, Apple Jack solo movia la cabeza en señal de negacion, no podiendo creer como Pinkie podia ser tan Pinkie aun en esas cosas tan intimas, y la alicornio, solo se quedó con cara de no entender que habia pasado.

"Que Spike siempre lanza llamas cuando corre? Yo lo e visto correr muchas veces y nunca a pasado eso"

Rainbow a oir esto definitivamente cayo al suelo y se carcajeo.

Un silbato las distrajo a todas y por fin subieron al tren, donde tomaron cada poni su aciento, Rainbow y Spike se fueron al fondo, donde el dragón se hizo bolita y Rainbow lo uso de almohada, los dos se durmieron en unos instantes.

"Se ven tan lindos dormidos verdad?, deveriamos sacar una foto, pero creo que se verian mejor acompañados, ustedes podrian tambien acostarse en Spike y asi les saco una foto a todas con mi Spike, y la pongo en mi cuarto y asi antes de dormir los vere a todos dormidos"

"Dulzura, no te molesta que, bueno, Rainbow se duerma con Spike?"

"por que me molestaria, a Rainbow le gusta dormir calida y comoda y no hay nada mas calido y comodo que la panza de un dragon, creeme yo e dormido muchas veces sobre él, si quieres puedes provar"

Las tres yeguas se miraron y todas sonrieron compresivamente, solo Pinkie Pie podia confiar tanto en el dragón como en sus amigas de una manera tan ciega.

"Por cierto Rarity sigue ocupada con sus vestidos?"

"De que hablas si ayer en el Spa me comento que justo estaba sin mucho... Auch" Fluttershy se quejo al recibir un codazo de parte de la poni granjera.

"Lo que Fluttershy quiere decir, es que ayer apenas y pudo darse un descanso para ir al spa, de verdad que a estado muy ocupada, por eso no pudo venir hoy"

"Si, si eso mismo" Twilight miraba por la ventana para no ver directamente a Pinkie Pie.

La pegaso timida captando por fin todo se rectifico.

"Oh si ahora recuerdo que algo menciono ayer... perdona"

Pinkie las miro extrañada pero sonriendo continuo.

"Pues es una lastima, hace ya rato que no la veo, es como si se estuviese escondiendo de mi, pero que yo recuerde no hemos comenzado ningun juego de las escondidas, tal vez deveria decirle a Spike que vaya a ayudarle, asi no tendria tanto trabajo y podriamos jugar de nuevo juntas"

"NO!" Las tres amigas gritaron al unisono.

Pinkie las miro mas intrigada que antes.

"Es decir, no creo que sea necesario, ya le estamos ayudando nosotras a veces y seguro que un dia de estos vuelve a jugar contigo, solo hay que darle tiempo"

"Si, solo dale tiempo, en elgun momento aceptara que ella perdio su... es decir con algo de tiempo seguro que se desocupa, asi por ahora solo dale espacio, y bueno no crees que el lugar de Spike es contigo? Ya sabes apenas comenzaron asi que deberian estar juntos lo mas que puedan eso hace fuertes las relaciones de pareja, eso dicen los libros" La alicornio morada la trataba de disuadir.

"Okie dokie lokie, pero de verdad que estan extrañas"

"jajaja claro que no" contestaron al mismo tiempo dandole mas misterio al asunto.

Pero pronto las yeguas cambiaron de tema, y asi llegaron a Canterlot.

La competencia se haria en los jardines del palacio donde los jueces entre ellos Celestia, que obviamente no desperdiciaria el poder comer los mas esquicitos postres de equestria, pasarian uno por uno ante los cocineros y cheffs, que se dieron cita en aquel lugar.

"Aquie viene Celestia y los jueces, todo esta listo? Todo en orden? todos en sus puestos?"

"Twilight creo que la que deveria estar nerviosa deveria ser Pinkie y no tu" Spike trato de calmar a su mentora.

"Pero por que deveria estar nerviosa, si te tengo aquí a mi lado" pregunto inocentemente la poni rosa.

Spike sintio que su corazon se derretia.

"Aunque me encantaria que Maud estuviese aquí tambien, queria que viera como aprecian sus gemas, por que estas tambien son sus joyas aun aunque a ella no le gusten los dulces."

Spike se quedó callado de repente, como si huviece recordado algo o como si estuviera planeando algo.

"Bueno aquí vienen los jueces todos firmes y tranquilos" Twilight se puso muy nerviosa a pesar de que ella misma era una princesa aun le imponia ver a Celestia.

"Malvavisco, tengo algo que hacer, me gustaria quedarme aquí contigo pero ahora mismo recorde que devo resolver algo aquí en Canterlot, es algo de cuando vivia por aquí, se que lo haras bien, asi que animo, y esperame tratare de regresar lo mas pronto que pueda"

"Pero spike, quiero que estes aquí para cuando la princesa vea nuestro cupcakes, ambos los hicimos queria presentarlos contigo" el cabello de la poni se estaba comenzando a desinflar, y pronto se volveria lacio.

Spike al ver esto, la tomo de la cintura y la beso muy profundamente, tomandola por sorpresa, eso hizo que su cabello de nuevo se espongara, y cuando se separaron ella sonreia aunque muy suavemente.

"Vale ve a hacer eso tan importante, pero promete que regresaras a tiempo para la premiacion"

"Lo prometo"

"Una Pinkie promesa?"

"Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo" Recito el drgón mientras ponia una mano en el corazon y la otra en el ojo.

Pinkie volvio a saltarle ensima y lo beso, ahora ella tomandolo desprevenido.

Despues de esto, el dragon salio corriendo y cuando tuvo suficiente espacio y depues de un estallido verde salio volando con sus enormes alas.

Los jueces llegaron despues de un rato, y Pinkie les explico que los cupcakes estaban inspirados en sus cinco amigas y en ella misma, y claro en su novio.

"El primero es pan de moras, la cubierta de crema de lilas y freza salvaje, decorada con estas estrellas de diamante rosa, representa a Twilight.

El segundo es un mufin de manzana con cubierta de naranja opalos dorados y rodajas de manzana a la mermelada, representan a Apple Jack.

El que sigue es un panque con las mas finas blue berries , cubierto por chocolate blanco y diamantes azules representa a Rarity"

Y asi llegó al ultimo.

"Y este es el mas especial de todos, el muffin tiene uvas verdes dentro, esta cubierto por glaseado de uva morada, y con esmeraldas"

Los jueces y Celestia que habia disfrutado y alagado cada cupcake que ella les habia precentado estaban mas que anciosos de probar el ultimo.

"Aun no me explico como hiciste estas piedras preciosas, son deliciosas, y parecen reales, mi pequeña poni de verdad que te luciste, estas esmeraldas parecen reales" La princesa Celestia estaba por morder el cupcake pero Pinkie lo impidio.

"Parecen reales, por que esas esmeraldas son reales"

Todos se quedaron callados, mirandola extrañana.

"Sabes que al presentar los siete pastelillos, los tenemos que evaluar a todos juntos no?" uno de los jueces pregunto.

"Sipi dipi, pero ese esta inspirado en Spike, mi novio"

"Entiendo que le ayas puesto joyas reales para demostrar que lo quieres pero no es posible comer esmeraldas por muy bonitas que estas luzcan"

" Él si puede, es un dragón, justo por eso invente estas joyas comestibles asi no solo los dragones podran comer gemas, sino que tambien todos los ponis, y eso ara que todos poco a poco seamos mas parecidos, y espero asi poder acercar a mas ponis y dragones, por que si algo se es que no importa lo que eres si no quien eres"

Celestia ya sabia por las cartas que el mismisimo Spike le enviava, que Pinkie y él estaban saliendo, pero para los jueces aquello era nuevo, y ellos que por logica pertenecian a la parte mas acaudalada y fina de Canterlot, tenian ideas muy firmes con lo que a dragones se referia.

"Tu estas saliendo con un dragón?"

Otra de la jueces la miro escandalizada.

"Si y soy muy feliz, sabe usted no se ve muy feliz es mas, parece seriamente amargada, deveria provar con volverse novia de un dragón creame son muy lindos divertidos y geniales, y eso sin tomar en cuenta hacen el amor de una manera que..."

Esta vez fue tarea de Applejack callar a Pikie, Celestia roja de vergüenza pero sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le divertia la situacion trataba de manterner el porte, mientras una risita se le escapaba, al igual que dos de los tres jueces restantes, la juez que en efecto era una solterona amargada estaba que no se creia la desfachates de aquella yegua de pueblo.

" Creo que aquí ya terminamos me siguen?" Celestia impuso su titulo de princesa y a regañadientes la vieja jueza la siguio, echando miradas de odio a la poni rosa.

La degustacion termino, y se les dio tiempo a los reposteros de ofrecer sus creaciones a los demas invitados a la feria.

Pinkie se sentia cada vez mas triste, pues Spike no aparecia, y ya estaba atardeciendo.

Caundo por fin la noche cayo, y Rainbow totalmente empachada de tantas golocinas gratis cayo enferma, todos se reunieron frente del escenario donde se entregaria el trofeo al mas rico postre de Equestria.

Pinkie que en una situacion normal no cabria de emocion y espectacion, y estaria rebotando, literalmente echa una pelota y rebotando de un lado a otro, ahora estaba mirando al cielo en busca de su dragón, pero este no aparecia, sus amigas trataban de animarla pero poco podian hacer.

"Buenas noches Canterlot, y bienbenidos ponis, grifos, burros cebras y ciervos, este año la feria de reposteria fue un éxito gracias al ezfuerzo de todos ustedes, demostraron una vez mas que la union hace la fuerza, que no importa cuandiferentes seamos unos de otros hay cosas que nos unen, en esta ocasión la pasion por los dulces, al menos a mi me apasionan"

Todos rieron por el discurso que estaba dando la princesa del sol.

"Muchos y muy variados fueron los postres de este año, todos fantasticos, pero hay solo tres que sobresalen del resto y solo uno que se llevara a casa el trofeo.

Todos estaban espectantes ante los resutados.

Pinkie solo podia estar mas y mas preucupada y triste, Spike habia prometido estar ahi en la premiacion, y la verdad es que lo nececitaba, no por que de verdad deseara ganar, que tambien, pero no no era eso, era el echo de que en es momento ella se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida no podia ser feliz, no podia ser feliz ni por ella ni por alguien mas, no podia ser feliz aun cuando estaba rodeada de una fiesta dedicada a los postres, aun cuando casi todas sus amigas la acompañaban, aun cuando sabia que tenai muchas posibilidades de subir al podium, aun asi no podia ser feliz.

Y todo era por que él no estaba, si l no estaba ahi a su lado, ella ya no podia ser feliz, no completamente, lo necesitaba, no por que fuera una tonta dependiente, no, era algo mas sensillo deseaba estar con él por que queria compartir todo con Spike, si ganaba queria que el estuviese ahi con ella, si perdia queria tenerlo cerca, si de repente la feria se cancelaba y todo terminaba aun asi lo queria a su lado para compartir eso con él.

Deseaba escuchar la risa del dragón y su sarcasmo, deseaba sentirse amada y querida, y sobre todo comprendidad, aceptada, sus amigas la aceptaban si, pero rara vez la comprendian, Spike era diferente, el no solo aceptaba la locura y exentricidad de Pinkie Pie, el la difrutaba, la amaba por ello, la deseaba, todo al mismo tiempo, sabia seguirle el ritmo cuando estaba histericamente motivada, cuando hacia locuras solo por acerlas, y tambien podia dominarla, calmarla, enfocar toda esa energia y sacar una Pinkie que ella jamas creyo que existiera, pero sin borrar en lo mas mimnino a la Pinkie original, ya habia tenido a otros ponis, algunos novios oficiales, los demas solo amantes ocasionales, y todos terminaban alejandose, asustados de lo diferente que era ella, o hartos de su hiperactividad, o avergonzados de su peculiar forma de ser en publico, pero Spike no, el se mantenia fiel, constante, siempre a su lado.

Pinkie daba gracias a Celestia, y no metaforicamente, de verdad envio una carta donde le agradecia, por el dia en que Spike y ella se hicieron novios, fue tan espontaneo tan Pinkie, casi una broma, un juego, y sin embargo resulto la mas hermosa y emocionante aventura en la vida de la poni.

Pero ahora no estaba, él no estaba, aun cuando habia echo una Pinkie promesa, aun asi no estaba y ella lo extrañaba horrores, solo unas horas se habia alejado de ella y ya sentia que su mundo estaba rompiendose, eso era amor, eso era amar?

Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas, Celestia nombro al tercer, lugar, una cebra subio al podium y recibio su trofeo de bronce, y un ramo de flores, y un peluche de la mascota oficial del evento, una rebanada de pastel con ojos, boca, manos y pies.

Despues siguio el segundo lugar, y en medio de aplausos subio un pegaso que feliz recibio su trofeo de plata.

"Y por ultimo el primer lugar es para un poni que vino de poniville... denle un aplauso a Mijaga de Pan"

Las amigas de Pinkie y Pinkie misma se quedaron en blanco, estaban seguras que ella ganaria, pero el semental que subio al podium, era ni mas ni menos que el panadero de Ponyville, que siempre era superado ya sea por los señores Cake o por Pinkie Pie, pero ahora con lagrimas en los ojos agradecia el trofeo de oro solido que le entregaban.

Ahora si ya nada podia salir peor, Spike no estaba y ella habia perdido, su cabello definitivamente se puso lacio y con la mirada baja trato de alejarse del lugar pero un viento huracanado, la detuvo todos los ponis grifos y cebras de alrededor se apartaron para dejar aterrizar al enorme dragon que llegó volando.

Pinkie sabia que era Spike, que otro dragón de ese tamaño se podria acercar a Canterlot sin ser recibido por la guardia de las princesas, pero no levanto la vista.

"Pinkie... yo... lo siento se que prometi llegar antes de la premiacion pero..."

"No importa ya, no gané" Pinkie estaba deprimida.

"No ganaste? Pero como si tus gemas fueron grandiosas, que esos jueces estan idiotas?"

"No me importa el premio, no me importan los jueces, me importas tú, y tu no estuviste"

Spike se quedo callado, y avergonzado, no sabia que decir, habia fallado eso era todo, ni mas ni menos.

Pinkie lo miraba enojada, con su cabello ahora lacio y descolorido lucia terrible.

"Lo prometiste, hiciste una Pinkie promesa y no la cumpliste"

"Lo sé, ahora tendre que lanzarme un pastelito en mi ojo, solo espero que no sea de los tuyos, esas gemas de dulce lucen dolorosas"

"Callate, no es divertido"

Pinkie seguia triste, Twiligth y las demas estaban detras tratando de pasar desapercibidas era la primera pelea de novios de aquellos dos.

"Yo si lo concidero divertido, y piedrita tambien" la voz monotona y seria de una poni se hizo escuchar en el silencio incomodo.

Pinkie no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, levanto la mirada, y sí, ahi estaba en el lomo del dragón, Maud Pie con su inseparable piedra mascota.

"Maud? Que haces aquí?"

"Spike fue hasta la granja por mi, me dijo que deseabas que yo estuviese aqui contigo, asi que viene, pero el camino es largo, asi que se nos hizo tarde"

Pinkie miraba sin creerselo a su hermana gemela favorita, y despues a su novio que seguia triste y arrepentido.

"Lo siento de verdad trate de ser rapido, pero aun no puedo hacer una rainplocion sonica"

Pinkie seguia sin habla.

"Por cierto tienes un lindo novio, sus escamas me recuerdan a las amatistas, tienes suerte"

"Claro que la tengo" Pinkie estallo en una explosion de confeti y chispitas mientras su cabello se esponjaba de nuevo, y ella recuperaba su color.

"Oh Spike, mi dragón, mi dulce dulce dragón, tu fuiste por Maud, pero no me dijiste nada para que fuera una sorpresa, pero yo crei que yo no te importaba y me puse triste, pero ahora llegas y todo esta bien y yo, me enoje y me puse triste, pero todo fue un malentendido, pero ahora todo esta bien, tengo al mejor novio del mundo y a la mejor hermana gemela del mundo, y los dos estan aquí justo ahora juntos esto es fantastisorpresivo, Maud hay tanto que devo contarte, pero sera despues de su fiesta"

"Fiesta?" Pregunto Spike.

"Claro su fiesta de mejores cuñados fiveever"

Pinkie se acerco a su hermana quien seguia con esa mirada seria y vacia de siempre.

"Vez? A Maud le encanta la idea"

Spike miro muy inseguro a la seria Maud, pero si Pinkie decia que Maud estaba contenta suponia que era cierto.

"Ok pero me huviese gustado mejor celebrar que ganaste, esos jueces son unos idiotas"

"No hables tan pronto dragón" uno de los jueces se acerco al microfono "tenemos un ultimo aviso, este premio es una mencion especial a una repostera aun mas especial, ella huviese ganado el primer lugar de no ser por que violo dos reglas de la competencia, la primera, que solo se permitia presentar un postre, ella presento siete diferentes, y la segunda uno de esos postres era incomible para cualquier poni, no por el sabor si por los ingredientes. Pero si algo demostro con sus cupcakes fue el espiritu de esta feria, la union y el encuentro de diferentes razas, todas conviviendo pacificamente, y si algo aprendimos de Pinkamena Daiane Pie, fue que devemos pensar mas en como unirnos por nuestras similitudes que separarnos por nuestras diferencias, por favor pase señorita"

Pinkie subio dando saltitos y recivio no un trofeo si no una medalla de oro que tenia grabado el emblema de la asociacion nacional de reposteria de Ecuestria y su nombre.

Todos apaludieron tanto por su bien merecido homenaje, como por que escucharon todo el drama de los dos enamorados.

Cuando ya todo se huvo calmado, y Spike tomo de nuevo su tamaño poni Pinkie le ofrecio los cupcakes que ella especialemete preparo para él, cuando huvo dado el primer bocado, haciendo crujir la esmeraldas Pinkie pregunto.

"Como esta? Sabe bien?, te gusta? O es demaciada azucar?"

Spike la miro y de un moviemiento la atrajoa hacia él y besandola le respondio.

"La verdad es que si eres muy dulce, pero... nunca es demaciada azucar"

 **La fogata poco a poco paso de ese Rosa intenso a un verde esmeralda, mientras las Mane6 se estiraban y movian para recuperarse de estar quietas tanto tiempo, pues la hermosa a intensa linea temporal de Pinkie las habia abtarido demasiado.**

 **Todas se miraron incomodas y pensativas, todas preguntandose lo mismo.**

 **Era lo que veian si quiera posible?**

 **Como podia ser que la vida de Rainbow y Pinkie cambiara tanto solo por que Spike fuera parte de ella?**

 **Los animos se habian calmado un poco con aquel final tan emotivo, pero como no podian estar en silencio el resto de la velada, Zecora habló.**

 **"** **Ahora saben lo que pudieron tener,**

 **pero al ser crueles y frias lo podrian perder.**

 **Como ya dije antes el destino de Equestria corre peligro,**

 **pero aun mas importantes es darle al dragón abrigo.**

 **No solo por el bien del lagarto de fuego,**

 **el cambiara la vida de una de ustedes a un hermoso juego."**

 **La ponis seguia en silencio, tantas cosas habian cambiado en solo unos minutos, solo con ver los hermosos futuros de dos de ellas ya todas comenzaban a sentirse flechadas por Spike, y eso les provocaba aun mas culpa de la que ya de por si sentian.**

 **"** **Quien sera la siguiente?**

 **La vliente que de un paso al frente."**

 **Apple Jack hizo un movimiento hacia adelante como queriendo llamar la atencion de Zecora, pero una timida voz la detuvo.**

 **"** **Yo... yo... quiciera ver mi... bueno lo que sea que sea esto... quiero saber como es mi vida con Spike, por favor" Fluttershy ya tenia en su casco un mechon de su cabello rosa palido.**

 **Zecora tomo el cabello, y mientras las demas solo esperaban, miraron a la pegasu de la ternura, y intieron un poco de celos de que ella se les huviese adelantado.**

 **"** **La ternura y fragilidad son una envoltura**

 **debajo se esconde una feroz creatura.**

 **Un moustro de fuego por fuera ruge,**

 **de dentro un delicado y tierno ser surge"**

 **Y con esas palabras la cebra nuevamente hizo que la llama magica cambiara de color, ahora era un fuego de amarillo calido con las dansantes puntas de la fogata teñidas de rosa palido y delicado.**

 **Sugar**


	4. Chapter 4: Smashed Birds

_**Este cap. no está completo solo lo subo esta madrugada, porque… bueno sus comentarios en mi otro fic me inspiraron, y a parte quiero que sepan que into teh fire está vivo de nuevo, es más tuve que comenzar de c ero este cap. pues el que tenía no me gustaba nada asi que…. aquí tienes este… podríamos llamar avance del verdadero capitulo, disfruten.**_

Smashed Birds

La noche estaba cayendo, asi que Spike caminaba rápido, los últimos puestos del mercado de Ponyville estaban siendo levantados por sus cansados dueños, Spike miro a la distancia, el sol estaba muriendo en el horizonte, mientras lanzaba rayos de luz que cada segundo dejaban de ser dorados y naranjas, para convertirse en luz roja, tiñendo el cielo de escarlata, de rojo como las manzanas, rojo como el amor, rojo como la sangre.

Spike paso saliva, y apresuro el paso, pero sin llegar a trotar, no quería llamar la atención de los pobladores de aquel pintoresco lugar, que era su hogar desde hacía ya cuatro años, como pasaba el tiempo…

Ahora con sus 15 años cumplidos Spike era bastante más maduro, y responsable, aunque su sentido sarcástico del humor no había cambiado…. Y otra cosa que no había cambiado era su tamaño, tenía exactamente la misma estatura con la que había llegado a Ponyville.

Spike se sentía decepcionado, y enojado consigo mismo y con la vida, como era posible que aun siendo un adolescente siguiera teniendo aquella apariencia de niño, incluso la CMC habían crecido, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clase, y por qué no admitirlo de él mismo.

Pero el Spike el Dragon, un espécimen de la raza más poderosa y antigua del mundo, seguía siendo un bebé, o al menos aparentaba ser un bebé, bueno, sí era un bebé dragón, pero siendo técnicos él dejaría de ser un bebé cerca de los 80 años, y Spike se lanzaría de un precipicio si tenía que esperar siete décadas para ver un cambio en su cuerpo, no es como que no hubiese saltado de un precipicio antes.

Ese pensamiento lo llevo a Rarity, la hermosa modista de quien se había enamorado desde el primer día que la vio, pero ahora después de cuatro años de rechazos, Spike estaba por fin superándola, aunque no se sentía demasiado orgulloso de ello, en realidad la única razón por la que estaba superando tan bien a Rarity, (pues ahora ya no solo no sentía mariposas el estómago al verla si no que prácticamente podía tratarla como a un amigo mas), era porque otra yegua estaba comenzando a ocupar sus pensamientos, y ¿por qué no admitirlo? sus sentimientos también.

Suspiró, al parecer Spike era un romántico, perpetuamente enamorado de alguna fémina, o de la vida misma si queremos ser poéticos.

Esta vez se lo estaba tomando con más calma, no quería arruinarlo como con Rarity, asi que comenzó a acercarse a esta yegua, poco a poco y no de una forma tan agresiva y empalagosa como con la unicornio blanco, una táctica inteligente tomando en cuenta que su nuevo crush era una chica en extremo tímida, asi había pasado casi ocho meses, visitándola, ayudándola, y esta vez saliendo a "citas".

Spike sonrió mientras caminaba, en el ocaso, aun recordaba lo genial de su descubrimiento.

"una yegua no puede rechazarte una cita si no sabe que es una cita desde el principio" recito el dragón mientras se tocaba la cien con dos de sus garras y su sonrisa astuta se hacía más grande.

Spike había tenido un sinfín de días de campo, desayunos, y una que otra cena, además de un monton de paseos, y actividades juntos solos ellos dos, inclusive una vez fueron a un acuario en Canterlot, uno de los días más felices de su vida, y esperaba que de ella también, y como había logrado esta hazaña con la pegaso mas tímida tal vez de toda Equestria?

Muy fácil, la primera vez que la invito a salir a una comida, fue después de estar en casa de ella trabajando, al terminar ambos tenían hambre asi que él simplemente le pregunto.

\- ¿Y dónde comeremos, en las Hayburgers, o en "La Violeta Mágica"? -esta técnica la había sacado de un libro, no creía que de verdad funcionara eso de acorralar a una chica obligándola a pensar en elegir un lugar en donde comer, en lugar de elegir si aceptar o no la invitación a comer en sí.

Spike estaba preparado para el eminente rechazo, pero sorprendentemente después de pensar un rato la pegaso, dijo que prefería "La violeta Mágica", no le gustaban tanto la comida frita.

Spike casi se desmayó ese día de la impresión, pero supo mantenerse en pie y sereno la llevo al lugar, al finalizar la comida, dejo que ambos pagaran cada uno sus cuentas, otro consejo de aquel libro, debía convivir con ella, pero sin que se notara desesperado por su atención o aprobación, y mágicamente todo funciono.

Al poco rato ambos estaban saliendo regularmente a comer juntos, y a veces incluso Spike invitaba a alguna de la otras chicas, en especial a Apple Jack, pues era con la que más tenía interacción ahora que empezaba a trabajar en la granja, tal vez si trabajaba como Big Mac, tal vez crecería como él, muy lentamente Spike comenzó a pagar la cuenta por completo, al principio las chicas se negaban, pero al pagar la cuenta de ambas evitaba que alguna de ellas creyera que estaba coqueteando, o en su defecto lograba que nadie supiera con quien coqueteaba de verdad, el libro que le enseñaba todo esto era la biblia de Spike, pero después de un tiempo era normal que Spike fuera el que cubriera los gastos de ambos cuando salían fuera, ella a cambio le preparaba deliciosa comida en su casa, y a veces le daba alguna gema que hubiese encontrado alguno de sus animalitos.

Porque sí, la yegua que ahora hacia latir el corazón del pequeño dragón no era otra que Fluttershy, y todo había sido perfecto, todo era perfecto hasta que hace tres meces sucedió… el incidente.

Spike se estremeció, al recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche, era como si todo el universo hubiese conspirado para provocar aquel desastre, una hermosa cena arruinada, un momento perfecto a la basura, justo esa noche Spike había decidido que le pediría a Fluttershy formalizar su relación, o mejor dicho comenzarla de una buena vez.

Pero todo quedo hecho trizas.

Ahora Spike miraba al cielo cada vez más oscuro, y a la Luna comenzar su ascenso, "Luna llena", Spike suspiró y se estremeció, al recordar las últimas dos lunas llenas, había tratado de escribir a la princesa Luna, para convencerla de reducir el número de días de luna llena, de siete días, a un número bastante más razonable, una sola noche, ¿o si era posible saltarse aquella fase lunar por completo, quien iba a extrañar la luna llena de todos modos?

Obviamente Luna le dijo que no y ofendidísima, dejó de hablarle a Spike bastante tiempo.

Spike iba tan concentrado en sus problemas, que no noto cuando chocó contra una carreta y cayendo sobre su trasero, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose unos hermosos ojos verdes, casi tan esmeraldas como los suyos, lo cual era decir mucho.

-¿Hay ahí abajo sugarcube, estas bien? -pregunto la vaquera.

\- Oh Apple Jack, si estoy bien gracias, perdón por tropezar contigo.

-No pasa nada, ya sabes lo que dice Granny Smith, "Tropezando se aprende a caminar"

-Sí, supongo que es cierto.

-Y ¿a dónde vas tan apresurado sugarcube?-pregunto AJ, mientras por alguna razón, miraba hacia un lado, evitando a Spike.

-Oh yo… yo… iba a… con…. Un recado… si un recado… para Twilight-Spike también evito la mirada de Apple Jack, no se le daba bien mentir.

-No estarás lleno con Rarity verdad? - pregunto la yegua rubia, ¿había enojo en su voz?

-Con Rarity? -Spike pregunto verdaderamente sorprendido-Hace siglos que no voy con ella.

Apple Jack suspiró, y más alegre miro al dragoncito.

-Qué bueno, sabes eso de los tropiezos también sirve con las yeguas, tal vez solo necesitas equivocarte un poco para poder escoger bien después, ¿no crees? -Apple Jack rasco con su casco derecho la tierra y luego lo cruzo delante de su pierna izquierda, mientras bajaba la mirada, de un modo muy lindo.

-Ni que lo digas, y créeme sí que aprendí de ese tropiezo

Apple Jack sonrió como si le hubiesen dicho que la cosecha de manzanas de ese año había salido intacta y completa.

-Eso es genial sugarcube, asi que si tú quieres… mmm… ya sabes aprender a caminar, yo podría… pues…

-APPLEJACK¡-el grito chillón y estridente de Applebloom resonó por la solitaria calle.

Apple Jack, rechino sus dientes mientras el ligero sonrojo que ya cubría sus mejillas paso a rojo intenso de furia.

-Apple Jack, mira, mira, acabo de lograr que este potro obtuviera su Cutie Marck, a que es fabuloso-decía la adolescente amarilla, mientras arrastraba a un potrillo de pelaje azul.

-Applebloom¡, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me grites de ese modo, y mucho menos cuando estoy con Spi… cuando estoy con un cliente.

-¿Oh, hola Spike, estas comprando manzanas? Que bien, sabias que son diez veces más saludables que las peras? -Applebloom mintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Spike que al principio estaba muy intrigado y confundido con lo que le estaba diciendo AJ sobre lo de aprender a caminar, ahora soltó una carcajada, al ver a la pony granjera totalmente enojada, y a su hermanita ajena a este echo, quien seguía estrangulando al pequeño potro desconocido.

-Pues sabes que, no es mala idea, llevare unas cuantas, seguramente le gustaran a… es decir seguro que me sirven para hacer eso… que dije que haría.

Spike nervioso hizo aparecer una bolsita de bits con su aliento mágico y pagando, se llevó una docena de manzanas rojas… rojas como la sangre.

Spike suspiró, quien habría pensado que unas simples manzanas ocasionarían… bueno lo que ocasionaron, a veces ni siquiera podía creerlo, pero era verdad, gracias a esas frutas rojas, ahora él tenía que ir a arreglar un enorme problema, bueno a contenerlo, pues no había forma de que él pudiese arreglar aquello de una manera definitiva.

Sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro mojado Spike salió de su trance-

-Bueno señoritas, no las distraigo más, la noche pronto caerá, y no es recomendable que dos hermosas yeguas anden solas por estas calles. - ese libro era oro definitivamente.

-que amable, buen hombre, pero no debe preocuparse por nosotras, las Apple somos yeguas fuertes verdad Apple Jack -respondió Applebloom tratando de imitar el sofisticado lenguaje de Spike.

Applebloom que esperaba que su hermana contestara con uno de sus refranes campiranos, se giró a verla, pues su hermana mayor no contestaba.

La granjera de nuevo estaba totalmente sonrojada y "más tiesa que una herradura congelada" como decía Granny Smith.

-Apple Jack -Applebloom paso un casco enfrente de la mirada de su hermana, pero esta seguía sin reaccionar.

Spike por su parte la miro confundido, pero viendo que el sol estaba a unos cinco minutos de desaparecer tuvo que salir corriendo mientras gritaba un adiós y movía su garra para despedirse.

-Apple Jack? Hermana? Oye me estas asustando-Applebloom seguía tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermana, y ya estaba pensando en golpearla cuando…

-Dijo que yo era hermosa… lo escuchaste? Él piensa que soy hermosa-una sonrisa boba adornaba sus labios y una mirada soñadora miraba hacia la nada.

Applebloom la vio un momento muy largo y aunque en realidad Spike había dicho que ambas eran hermosas, ella no quería cortarle las alas a su hermana mayor, la pelirroja estaba algo sorprendida de la actitud de su hermana últimamente, pero después de comprender que pasaba decidió que tener de cuñado a un dragón era algo bastante genial si es que se daba el caso.

-Si hermana, él piensa que eres hermosa, ahora vamos a la granja antes de que a Big Mac le de un infarto, ya es tarde.

Ambas yeguas comenzaron a caminar, AJ, con su mente en la luna, y Applebloom tarareando una canción, hasta que…

-Disculpa me podrías bajar? - el potro que ahora estaba en la carreta, Applebloom lo había puesto ahí sin darse cuenta, la miro un poco enojado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Applebloom de sonrojarse por la vergüenza y dejar ir al pequeño, esperaba que no creyera que se lo estaba robando, ya era raro que Apple Jack le gustara un bebé dragón como para que ella estuviese robando potros por ahí, eso no era buena propaganda.

 **-Hay ¡-un grito despertó a todas las yeguas que estaban alrededor de la fogata amarilla y rosada.**

 **Todas miraron alrededor, de nuevo confundidas de haber sido sacadas de aquella visión, todas miraron a Fluttershy y a Apple Jack, pero ninguna había dicho nada.**

 **-Hay ¡- la misma expresión salió de Pinkie Pie-se supone que estamos viendo la historia de Fluttershy, porque Apple Jack está enamorada de Spike?**

 **La pony fiestero había echo la pregunta que todas estaban pensando.**

 **-La línea es sobre el amor de la pegaso,**

 **él hacia la casa en el árbol dirige su paso.**

 **Otras puedes caer rendidas ante el pequeño,**

 **aun cuando es Fluttershy es la dueña de su sueño.**

 **Todas de nuevo quedaron en silencio, esto se ponía cada vez peor ahora resulta que no solo había la posibilidad de que hubiese un futuro en el que Spike cada una de ella se enamorara del pequeño dragón, la nueva noticia era que bien podría haber futuro donde más de una estuviera tras él pequeño.**

 **Twilight de nuevo examino con curiosidad a sus amigas, instinto investigador aun en esa situación se hizo presente, le intrigaba saber cada una de las reacciones de las chicas.**

 **Pinkie pie estaba mirando a Fluttershy y a Apple Jack, y después se miraba a ella misma, para sacar de su cabello una calculadora y comenzar a hacer cuentas de la nada, Twilight rodo los ojos, Pinkie siempre tan caótica.**

 **Después seguía Rainbow, quien estaba mirando las llamas enojada mientras avariciaba sus alas y murmuraba cosas en voz baja, y luego estaba Rarity, Twilight sabía que ella era blanca como la nieve, pero… apostaba su cuerno a que la modista estaba pálida, y su mirada no se apartaba del fuego, además de que en sus ojos algo parecido a la desesperación, y la decepción estaba naciendo, Rarity de repente negaba con la cabeza, como no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo.**

 **Twilight también estaría asi si estuviese viendo como Spike se había aburrido de ella y habia seguido adelante, una sonrisa cruel asomo en el rostro de la princesa de la amistad.**

 **Y ahí está Apple Jack se había bajado el sombrero para cubrirse el rostro, tal vez por la vergüenza de verse actuar asi de femenina y vulnerable ante todas. O de ver como la AJ de esa línea del tiempo al parecer no tenía oportunidad con Spike.**

 **Y al último estaba Fluttershy quien envuelta en sus alas miraba preocupada el fuego.**

 **-Disculpa…-susurró- que problema hubo entre Spike y yo?, no sé qué pudo haber sido pero no creo que yo pudiese odiarlo, aun cuando fuese su culpa, o tal vez fue mi culpa, y Spike trata de arreglarlo todo, Oh dear…**

 **-Lo siento si no tengo respuesta**

 **Ve las flamas y si te atreves apuesta.**

 **-mmm… esta bien seguramente lo resolveremos, sé que lo nuestro puede superarlo…-la tímida Fluttershy murmuro llena de confianza pero después su mirada se hizo fría- o al menos lo resolveríamos si cierta granjera mantuviera sus cascos lejos de lo que no es suyo.**


End file.
